A Lovely Blanket of Snow
by Batdude365
Summary: During the summer, Lori takes Lincoln with her on a free trip to a snow cabin in the mountains, so they can spend some quality time together. (LincolnxLori lemon, co-written by Harry65, cover art by guitgut on Loud Booru)
1. Chapter 1

(It's summertime in Royal Woods, Michigan. It would usually mean lots of fun in the sun for people.)

(Whether it be outdoor barbecues, going to the beach, or lounging by the pool, summer was a grand time for vacationing.)

(However, one certain blonde teenager didn't have anything like that planned for the day. )

(Instead, she's been in the Loud House, flipping through TV channels while sweating a bucket's worth on the couch.)

Lori: "UGH! Why's it SO hot?! There's gotta be SOMETHING good here!"

(No sooner does she say this, she gets to a commercial for a contest with an intriguing offer. )

TV Announcer: "Hey, there! Are you at home feeling hot and need a cool place to stay?"

Lori: "Yes!"

TV Announcer: "Then call the number onscreen to be the lucky winner of a luscious snow cabin! Grab your loved one to come along, too, because this deal comes with vouchers for two!"

"When there's the hottest hot spots everywhere, come to the mountains and beat the heat! What are you waiting for? Call now!"

Lori: "I need everybody's phones!"

(After gathering every available phone in the house, Lori dials the number into each one.)

(However, each time, the other line says to try again. One of the last few phones she had rings, and she frantically picks it up.)

Lori: "Hello?"

Radio Voice: "CONGRATULATIONS! You and a guest have earned a snow cabin in the mountains!"

Lori: "YES! OMG! I did it!" (pauses) "But, who am I gonna take?"

(It cuts to Lincoln in his room, suffering from the heat too. Lori barges in her brother's room.)

Lori: "Lincoln! There you are. Guess what I got?"

Lincoln: "Something that'll cancel out this heat?"

Lori: "Close. I won a free trip to a snow cabin, and I got to bring along one other person? What do you say, Lincoln? You wanna come with me?"

Lincoln: "Of course I do! That's awesome! Thanks, Lori!"

(After the two pack their things, they get into Vanzilla and drive off.)

Lincoln: "So, Lori, how far is the cabin?"

Lori: "It'll be at least an hour away. But, don't worry, we'll have a great time together."

(After an hour long drive, they've finally arrived at the cabin.)

Lincoln: "Yeah! We're here!"

(The two unload their stuff out of the van. When they enter the cabin, the two gasp in surprise.)

Lori: "No way!"

(The two of them find two beds, TV's in both the living room and their bedroom, a huge bathroom, a sauna, an outdoor bath, and a fully functional hot cocoa dispenser.)

Lori: "Holy shit! This is great!"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah!" (touches Lori's butt) "So… what's first?"

Lori: "Let's just rest a bit, for now." (lightly swats away Lincoln's hand)

(Lori and Lincoln unpack their stuff and set them in the bedroom. Afterwards, the two watch TV in the living room and drink some cocoa. Then, Lori notices Lincoln shivering.)

Lori: "You feeling cold, Lincy?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, it's just that this place is surrounded by snow. It's getting cold here, too."

Lori: "I know! Maybe you should take a hot shower to warm yourself up."

Lincoln: "Yeah… Great idea, Lori."

(Lincoln goes into the bathroom and takes off his clothes before turning on the shower's faucet. The water may have been hot, but it was worth it for Lincoln to get warmer.)

Lincoln: "Ah... Nothing like a hot shower on a snowy vacation."

(As Lincoln's showering, someone puts their shorts, tank top, and underwear in a basket. Lincoln continues to bathe, until he feels someone's body on his back. He turns around to see a smugly grinning, naked Lori.)

Lincoln: "Couldn't resist waiting on the shower, huh, Lori?"

Lori: (seductively) "Yep. And since you and I are the only ones here, we're gonna have some fun."

(Lincoln was happy that Lori's nude body's pressed up against his.)

Lincoln: "You wanna wash me off?"

Lori: "Sure… If you can do me, too."

(The two share a kiss with each other, holding one another's shoulders. Lincoln is washing all over Lori's body with a soapy towel. Lori moans in pleasure, while Lincoln's scrubbing his sister's massive tits.)

Lori: "Oh, that feels so good, baby."

(Lori grabs Lincoln's penis and rubs it very fast. Lincoln moans, as Lori's also fondling his balls.)

Lincoln: "Don't stop. Just don't stop," (lets tongue out)

Lori: "Why would I?"

(Lori kisses the tip of Lincoln's cock. She then licks around it, gaining more moans from her brother.)

(Lincoln then takes hold of Lori's breasts and rubs them. He could feel their warm milk from within.)

Lori: "You like my big, bouncy tits under this hot water?"

Lincoln: "You bet!"

(Lincoln fingers Lori's pussy, while she strokes his cock.)

Lincoln: "Lori, I'm about to cum!"

(Lori rubs Lincoln's dick with two hands.)

Lori: "Me too!" (closes legs in on Lincoln's hand)

(Lincoln and Lori ejaculate, as their fluids are washed away by the shower's water. The two are sitting on the shower floor, catching their breath from their cumming.)

Lori: "Ready to take it up a notch, lil' bro?"

Lincoln: "Actually, I was thinking of having a snowball fight."


	2. Chapter 2

(Lincoln and Lori are both outside chucking snowballs at each other.)

Lori: "I'm gonna beat you, little bro!"

Lincoln: "Ha! Fat chance!"

(Lincoln and Lori chuck snowballs at each other, Lincoln gets an idea.)

Lincoln: "Oh my gosh, Lori! What's that?!" (points to the other side)

Lori: (alarmed) "Where?!"

(This gives Lincoln the opportunity to throw the snowball at Lori's face, who falls down on her back.)

Lincoln: "Yes! I won!"

Lori: "Dang it!"

(As Lincoln victory dances, he accidentally trips himself and rolls onto a nearby tree. Harsh winds as well as some fallen snow from a tree fell on Lincoln.)

Lori: "Lincoln!" (rushes towards him) "Are you okay?"

(A worried Lori goes to dig Lincoln out of the snow)

Lincoln: "Yes, I'm fine. But I'm really cold."

Lori: (concerned) "Oh, no. You poor thing." (places Lincoln on her back) "C'mon, let's go back inside."

(As Lori carries Lincoln on her back, the two of them enter back into the cabin. Lincoln is still shivering.)

Lincoln: "I'm so c-c-cold, Lori."

Lori: "Oh, I know! How about we take a trip to the sauna?"

Lincoln: "Yeah!"

(Lincoln and Lori walk into the sauna, the two strip their clothes and put them into baskets as they put towels around their bodies. They both sit on a bench.)

Lincoln: "Ah, now this is nice. This is so nice."

Lori: "Totally! I don't even need this towel! I want to enjoy this heat!"

(Lori tosses her towel to the side, as she enjoys the heat all across her bare body)

Lori: "You should enjoy this heat too, Lincoln."

(Lincoln nods, removing his towel too. Lori eyes Lincoln's erect log and grabs it.)

Lori: "Oh, the steam got you hard, didn't it?"

Lincoln: "Oh, yes."

(She spits on it to provide some lubricant, and strokes it. Lincoln looks up in joy.)

Lincoln: "That feels so good."

(Lincoln grabs and holds Lori's warm, soft breasts)

Lori: "You like my titties in this heat?"

Lincoln: "Yes. They're the best ones ever." (squeezing Lori's boobs tightly) "Oh, yeah."

(Lori rubs her butt against his log, as Lincoln licks around her nipples)

Lori: "Okay, Lincoln. Here's my nice and plump ass on your log!"

(Lori pushes her bum up and down Lincoln's stick and she pushes her boobs against Lincoln's face.)

(Lori moves around and sits on Lincoln's face. She wraps her breasts around his sausage and sucks on it, while Lincoln licks her pussy.)

Lori: (enjoying Lincoln's tongue) "YES! Eat my warm pussy!"

(Lincoln gets an idea. He grips Lori's ass and moves her off him, then he rams his pepperoni stick into her pussy.)

Lori: "You wanna go all the way, huh?"

(Lincoln nods.)

Lori: "Then let's go!" (holds onto Lincoln's shoulders)

(Lori begins riding Lincoln's dick as her brother thrusts into her very fast.)

Lori: (joyful) "Oh, Lincoln!"

(Lori sits up, as she's getting nailed, and pulls Lincoln's head into her bosom.)

Lori: "Keep going! Give this blondie what she wants!"

Lincoln: "Oh, Lori! Yes!"

(The two climax from riding each other. Then, Lori picks up Lincoln by his armpits and holds him up to her eye level. Lincoln and Lori kiss each other passionately.)

Lincoln and Lori: (at the same time) "I love you so much."

(The two gripe each other's bodies, moaning in joy. The two exit out of the sauna and change into their pajamas.)

Lori: "That was great." (low-lidded eyes) "Wanna snuggle?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah."

(Then, the two snuggle up against each other as the two lovebirds go to sleep.)


	3. Chapter 3

(It cuts to the next day where the two are eating breakfast.)

Lincoln: "So, Lori, what do you want to do today?"

Lori: "Well, we can always-" (drops her spoon under the table) "Damn it. Hang on, Lincy."

(She goes down to get it, but comes across something else.)

Lori: "What's this?"

(She finds a small cellar door. Lori gets up.)

Lincoln: "Something wrong, Lori?"

Lori: "There's actually a cellar door underneath this table."

Lincoln: (confused) "There is?"

(The two duck underneath to the cellar door)

Lincoln: "Huh, there is one. Let's see what's down there."

Lori: "Alright."

(They crawl under the table and enter the cellar. After a long walk down a flight of stairs, they reach the bottom.)

Lori: (notices a drop of water) "It's quite damp down here.

Lincoln: (notices something) "Hey, Lori, check this out."

(Lori goes next to Lincoln to see a bright red bed.)

Lincoln: "This bed's in the shape of a heart". (touches and sits on the bed) "Like the ones in those romance movies."

Lori: (sits on the bed) "It's soft and comfy too."

(As the two sit on the bed, Lincoln's eyes begin to narrow.)

Lincoln: (yawning) "I'm feeling tired, Lori."

Lori: (yawns) "Same. Maybe a quick nap won't hurt."

(The two lie on the bed and close their eyes, as they go to sleep.)

(One hour later…)

(Lincoln slowly opens his eyes to gaze around.)

Lincoln: (thinking) "Where's Lori?"

(Lincoln stares straight ahead to see a naked Lori straddling him.)

Lincoln: "Lori, what are you-?"

(Lori puts a finger over his lips.)

Lori: (half lidded eyes) "Shh… Just let it happen, Lincy.. It got a little warm in here, so I decided to make myself more comfortable by taking off my clothes for a little shut-eye."

Lincoln: "Is this a thing with you, or...?"

Lori: "Of course."

(Before Lincoln could say anything else, Lori pulls his pants and underwear down. She grabs hold of his member and takes him into her pussy, as she rides him crazily.)

Lincoln: "Okay, I don't know what's going on, but I like it!" (holds Lori's butt)

Lori: "That's it! Grab my ass!"

(Lori continues to ride Lincoln until he cums into Lori.)

Lori: "That felt literally great." (gets off of Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Yeah, is riding me while I'm napping a part of your routine?"

(Lori scoops up the cum dripping from her pussy and licks it up, sucking on her fingers to consume more. Lori puts on her bra and panties.)

Lori: "Now, let's head back upstairs."

(After that, the two walk up the cellar staircase and return upstairs.)

Lincoln: "Let's go outside. I wanna see some of the scenery."

Lori: "I don't see why not."

(They put on their winter clothes and go outside, as they walk through a small path to the forest.)

Lori: "Nature is literally beautiful in this weather."

Lincoln: (holding a camera) "Agreed."

(They come across some deer galloping about. Lincoln took some pictures)

Lincoln: "Lana would love these."

(Then, a dove flies down and lands on Lori's head.)

Lori: "Aww! A little dove."

Lincoln: "That's going in the scrapbook too." (takes picture of Lori and dove)

(Several other birds perch on Lori's head, as they start to battle for dominance.)

Lori: AAH! (swats at birds) GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF!

(Lincoln shoos the birds away.)

Lincoln: "Dirty birds."

(They find a nearby cave. Lincoln turns on the flashlight feature on his phone, and the two see some hibernating bear cubs.)

Lori: "Aww, these cubs are so cute!"

Lincoln: "Picture time!"

(As Lincoln takes the photo, the light awakens the cubs. The mother bear wakes up too, much to the shock of the two.)

Lori: "Oh, crap!" (grabs Lincoln's hand) "Let's get outta here!

(Lincoln and Lori run out of the cave in fear. While the two catch their breath, Lincoln feels really cold.)

Lincoln: "I think we lost that bear."

Lori: "C'mon, little bro."

(Lori carries Lincoln on her back, as they head back to the cabin.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Lori and Lincoln are on the couch watching a movie on Lori's phone)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "This movie's pretty funny."

(While so, Lincoln is feeling cold. Lori sees the outdoor bath and gets an idea)

Lori: "Hey, Linc, you want to-?" (looks to find Lincoln asleep)

(She cradles a sleeping Lincoln in her arms, as she walks to the outdoor bath.)

Lori: (to Lincoln) "Time for a bath. Let's get out of these old rags."

(Lori strips him nude and puts him in the bath. Lori takes off her own clothes and gets into the tub as well.)

Lori: "Wakey wakey."

(Lincoln wakes up to find that he's in the tub. Then he sees that he's sitting on Lori's lap in the tub)

Lincoln: "Lori, is that you?"

Lori: "Yep. You were asleep in the bath, so I decided to let myself in."

(Lincoln feels warmed up by Lori's boobs. Lori rubs his chest, and strokes his cock.)

Lincoln: "I dunno what I love more, the warm water or your warm body." (gets hard)

Lori: "Oh, we got a feisty one~"

(Lincoln feels aroused. He switch positions and he rubs his shaft in between Lori's legs near her pussy)

Lori: "Oh, that feels so good. I want you inside me."

(Lori grabs his shaft and positions it in front of her pussy. Lincoln goes in. Lori wraps her legs around the back of Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Man, this is hot!"

Lori: "Fuck me!"

(Lori holds her brother while he's thrusting in the water, and Lincoln grabs her tits and squeezes them.)

Lori: "That's it! Squeeze my breasts!"

(Lincoln licks Lori's nipples, and sucks on them to drink her milk, then the two cum into each other.)

Lori: "That was literally even better than the shower."

(Lincoln pulls out, and climbs out the water to wave around his cock in front of Lori's face)

Lincoln: "Can you do the honors?"

(Lori nods as she sucks Lincoln's cock, who holds her head down and thrusts further into her throat. As Lori sucks her brother's cock, he cums in her throat.)

Lincoln: "You still love choking on my cock?"

Lori: (muffled) "Uh-huh."

(Lori pulls away, gulping down her brother's nectar. She then licks and sucks on his cock to clean it.)

Lincoln: "Let's try something else, Lori."

(He lightly pushes her on the ground, then he pounds her doggy style while grabbing her boobs.)

Lori: (extremely lustful and excited) "OH, YEAH!!"

(Lori's tongue is out, drooling as Lincoln's banging her brains out. Then, he puts his dick into Lori's anus. Lori loudly moans, as her butthole is being plunged.)

Lincoln: "Lori, I'm about to cum."

(Lincoln moans as well, as his dick is getting swollen. He cums into Lori's ass and pulls out. Lori sprawls out on the floor, letting Lincoln gaze upon her sweaty, curvaceous body.)

Lincoln: (thinking) "Time to explore her hot bod."

(Lincoln then rubs his hands against each part of Lori's body until he gets to her tits. There, he slides his dick in between them. Lori sticks her tongue out to taste Lincoln's tip each time he thrusts.)

Lori: (thinking) "So, he wants the best treatment? I'm so proud of him."

(He cums again, but less due to him being tired from sex. He falls backwards onto Lori's body.)

Lori: "Come on, let's head into the living room."

(The two catch their breath and they finally get out of the tub. They don't bother getting their clothes back in, and get back on the couch.)


	5. Chapter 5

(The two watch a movie on the TV. During it, Lincoln snuggles up against Lori, who caresses him like a kitten.)

Lori: "You like using me as your personal pillow?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. Your body is so warm."

(Lincoln licks around Lori's neck, and nuzzles against it.)

Lori: (infatuated) "Oh, yeah."

(Lori hugs Lincoln tightly, with his face in between her boobs and his dick between her legs.)

Lincoln: "Oh. Time to move here."

(Lincoln gyrates his hips against Lori's thighs and wraps his legs around her hips.)

Lincoln: "Your nipples aren't hard enough. Let me fix that."

(He then pinches Lori's nipples, making them erect.)

Lori: "Thanks, baby."

(Lincoln licks the undersides of Lori's boobs and then he sucks her nipples. He ends up falling asleep on Lori's chest, who falls asleep too.)


	6. Chapter 6

(The next morning, Lincoln is still asleep and Lori wakes up.)

Lori: "Good morning, Lincoln."

(Lori kisses Lincoln on the forehead, but he was still asleep.)

(Lori takes him to the bathroom and sets up a hot bath. She gently sets Lincoln into the tub, and gets in herself, the hot water wakes up Lincoln)

Lincoln: (yawns) "Where am I?"

Lori: "Good morning, sweetie."

(He sees Lori washing her body off with a brush, Lincoln yawns as he uses a bar of soap to wash himself)

Lincoln: "Why am I in the bath?"

Lori: "You looked cold when you were sleeping, so I put you in here."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori."

(Afterwards, the two get out of the water and grab their towels.)

Lori: (feeling Lincoln's shaft) Wow, your shaft is actually pretty cold."

Lincoln: "I know! Wanna head back to the sauna?"

Lori: "Do I?!"

(The two enters the sauna as they sit on the bench. Lori begins to feel amorous again.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln, I want to try something new."

Lincoln: "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

Lori: "Okay, just lie on the floor."

(Lincoln does so, and Lori removes her towel.)

Lori: (thinks) "Okay, what's next?" (thinks of something) "Got it."

(She grabs Lincoln's ankles and slides his log into her pussy.)

Lincoln: (dreamily) "Oh, yeah. I like that."

Lori: "Alright, here we go!"

(Then, Lori grips Lincoln's hips, and starts fucking herself with him.)

Lori: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Fuck me!"

(Lincoln feels pleasure from this, Lincoln stands on the floor with his hands. Lori fucks her brother with total pleasure, they came)

Lincoln: (catching his breath) "All this cumming is making me hungry."

(Lori lets go of Lincoln and carries him to the kitchen.)

Lori: "I'll make you something to eat."

(Lori decides to make him some breakfast and cocoa)


	7. Chapter 7

(Lori gives Lincoln a plate of heart shaped pancakes.)

Lori: "Here you go."

Lincoln: (eats them) "These are great!"

Lori: "Well, we do have a fun cooking dad."

(After Lincoln's well fed, he puts away his plate.)

Lincoln: "Okay, let's go back to the cellar."

Lori: "Fine by me."

(Lincoln and Lori head back to the cellar. The duo looks around the cellar until Lori sees a sheet over something large)

Lori: "What's this sheet doing in the way?"

(Lori pulls the sheet away to reveal a large hot tub)

Lincoln: "A hot tub?"

Lori: "Why is there a hot tub down here?"

Lincoln: "I'm seeing some suspicion about this cabin."

(As Lincoln looks around, Lori kneels down and leans against it, pulling down her pants and panties to shake her rear to entice Lincoln)

Lincoln: (hypnotized) "Oh, yeah."

(Lincoln gets hard. He pulls down his pants and rubs his cock in between Lori's cheeks)

Lori: (lightly pushes Lincoln aside) "Easy there, tiger."

(Lori and Lincoln make out with each other. Lori turns the hot tub on and the bubble filter is activated)

Lincoln: "Wanna get in?"

Lori: "Only if you want to get in with me."

(Lincoln strips naked and hop in the tub, he is relaxed. Lori is now in her underwear)

Lincoln: "You're coming in, Lori? Lori?"

(Lincoln see's Lori slowly opened her bra, causing her huge, juicy boobs to jiggle and she removed her panties off her butt. While this is happening, Lincoln jerks off to Lori)

Lincoln: (severely infatuated) "Oh, yeah." (he is jerking off)

(Lori gets in the hot tub and move next to Lincoln, moving her hand to Lincoln's cock)

Lori: (relaxed as she put her arm around Lincoln) "Ah, this is literally nice."

Lincoln: "Ah. Bubbles."

(As the two are relaxing, Lori sits behind Lincoln and she uses her feet to rub his slaw)

Lincoln: "Oh, that is so nice. I never got a footjob before."

Lori: (giggles) "And here's more for "foot" measure."

(Lori uses her toes to squeeze Lincoln's member, while Lincoln grab on to Lori's boobs)

Lori: "That's it. My tits are all yours."

(Lincoln grips Lori's thighs from behind, he feels so happy by her sister's feet and the bubbles)

(He takes one of Lori's feet and begin sucking on her toes)

Lori: "(gripping the hot tub's shell) "Yeah, suck my toes!"

(Lincoln dives below in the hot tub's water and swim from where Lori's privates are. Lori is relaxing until… )

Lori: "Ah!"

(Lori looks down to see Lincoln is licking her pussy. While he's doing so, Lori rubs her own breasts)

Lori: (thinking) "Damn! He's going wild! This kid is gonna kill me!"

(She grabs Lincoln by the hips, stands up out of the water, and gives him a blowjob, while he grabs Lori's boobs as well, The two climax as Lincoln rests his head on Lori's bosom)

Lincoln: "This hot tub's gotten us to aroused, Lori."

Lori: (hugs Lincoln in place) "Let's stay like this for a while, sweetie cakes." (kisses him)

(Later, they get out of the tub)


	8. Chapter 8

(The two of them head back upstairs and change into their winter clothes)

Lori: "Let's do some snow angels."

(Lincoln and Lori lie on the ground to do their snow angels, the two got up to look at their snow angels)

Lincoln: "Not bad. Although, mine's better."

Lori: (scoffs) "As if. Oh, let's make a snowman!"

Lincoln: "Sweet!"

(Lincoln rolls up a small snowball until it gotten medium sized, Lori rolls up a smaller snowball until it's a snowball similar to Lincoln's snowball size. After putting a top hat on it, the snowman is complete)

Lori: "Now that is a good looking snowman!"

(Lincoln surprises Lori with a quick snowball to the face)

Lincoln: "And that's a good looking snowball!" (laughs)

Lori: (holding a snowball; angered) Why, you..! Take this!

(Lori throws a snowball that causes Lincoln to tumble over and slide across a frozen lake)

Lincoln: (holding his back) "Son of a bitch!"

Lori: "Lincoln!"

(Lori rushes towards him, she loses her footing on the ice and fell on her back)

Lori: "Damn it!"

(Lori gets up and helps Lincoln up to his feet)

Lori: "You okay?"

Lincoln: "Yeah. You?"

Lori: (rubbing her back) "I'm fine".

(Lori then glances on her left, she turns to Lincoln)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln, look at this."

Lincoln: (he and Lori are walking) "What is it?"

(The two stop to see it's a large pointy rock)

Lori: "It appears to be a rock made of ice, and the sun's light is reflecting towards that cave over there."

(The sun then shine on the rock, reflecting the light towards a nearby cave)

Lincoln: "Let's have a look inside."

(The two go inside the cave and it's slightly bigger than the other cave they've found those bear cubs in)

Lincoln: "This cave is slightly bigger than the first one we went into."

Lori: (wiping her forehead) "And it's somewhat hot, too."

(As the two go to investigate, they go deeper into the cave to find some hot springs. They look to see their reflection in the water)

Lincoln: "Is this a hot spring?"

Lori: "Let's see if it is a spring."

(Lori takes off one of her gloves and puts her hand in the water, she flicks it in pain)

Lori: "Ow! It is a hot spring! That's really hot!"

Lincoln: "Why are there hot springs in the cave?"

Lori: "I dunno. (smiles) But do you wanna try these springs, baby?"

Lincoln: "You better believe it! But let's head back to the cabin, I wanna rest."

Lori: (puts her glove back on) "Sure thing."

(Lori and Lincoln walks out of the cave, holding hands. It cuts back to the cabin at night, Lincoln is reading a comic book in his underwear, Lori, in her towels, comes out of the bathroom after taking a shower)

Lori: "Hey, Lincy, let's go to the hot springs."

Lincoln: "Okay, I'll get my clothes on."

Lori: (half-lidded) "I have a better idea. (tosses her towel away and poses) Let's go out in the buff!"

Lincoln: "You mean, go outside to the springs naked?"

Lori: "Fuck yeah!"

Lincoln: "I'm not ideal with this, Lori. It is freezing cold out there, and I do not, I repeat, do _not_, want to get hypothermia."

Lori: (puts her left hand on Lincoln's shoulder) "Don't worry, Lincy. We'll warm up in the hot springs." (her right hand is on Lincoln's member)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Fine, we'll go outside in the nude."

Lori: (excited) "YAY! Underwear off!"

Lincoln: "If you say so." (he removes his underwear)

(It cuts to outside where nobody is there, except for our nude Loud couple. Lori is holding Lincoln's rod while walking)

Lincoln: (shivering) "Man, it is freezing out here. (looks at Lori) And why are you holding my penis?"

Lori: (seductive) "For I can warm it up."

(They were freezing in the cold, but manage to make it to the hot springs where they warm up)

Lori: "Finally, we're here."

Lincoln: "It's about goddamn time."

(Lori dips her toe, and it's really hot)

Lori: "Oh, that's really hot."

(She endures it, and dips the rest of her body in)

Lori: (folds her arms behind her back) "Ah, yeah, that really hit the spot. (to Lincoln) Come on in, baby, the water's all warm and perfect."

Lincoln: "Nah, I don't want to."

Lori: (grabbing Lincoln's arm) "No, come to mama!"

(Lincoln tries to get away, but Lori keep pulling. Eventually, she yanks Lincoln's arm, causing him to fall into the spring)

Lori: (laughs)

(Lincoln is splashing all about from how hot the water is)

Lincoln: (screams) "Hot, hot, hot!"

Lori: (trying to grab him) "Calm down! Just embrace the water!"

(She hugs him to calm his worries, Lincoln feels total pressure from her older sisters hot bod, especially her breasts. His dick almost in between his sister's buttocks)

Lori: "See, it's okay."

Lincoln: (dazed) "Oh, yeeeeeaaaah."

(Lincoln holds onto Lori as he dry humps her)

Lori: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Oh, yeah!"

(Lori grabs Lincoln's head and place it in between her huge tits to satisfy him. Lincoln cranes his head up to kiss Lori, who returns the kiss)

Lori: "Touch my breasts!"

(Lincoln then kneads Lori's breasts, He continue rubbing and playing with Lori's breast, he lightly smacks them)

Lori: (laughs smugly) "Oh, you want to play dirty, huh?"

(Lori lifts herself up slightly and sits on Lincoln's member, the two lovingly look at each other surrounded by this hot water. Lori begins rubbing her pussy on the top of Lincoln's penis)

Lincoln: (nervously) "Lori, you don't have to play around with my penis."

Lori grips his cock and inserts it into her ass, she moans as she puts her hands on Lincoln's shoulders)

Lincoln: "YEAH! FUCK ME!"

(Lincoln thrusts into her, making splashes in the water and flesh clapping against each other)

Lori: "This water feels so great!"

(The two ride on each other vigorously while the hot water entices the two. They climax into each other as their cum is trailing all around the water)

Lori: (rubbing Lincoln's head; thinking) "Oh, my. He ain't pulling it out. He must've really love my insides."

(Lori carries Lincoln as they got out of the water and headed back to the cabin. In there, the two are sitting on the couch)


	9. Chapter 9

(Lincoln and Lori, still naked, are watching a movie on the television. Lincoln looks at Lori's breasts, which are getting much bigger.)

Lincoln: "Damn, Lori, your tits are getting bigger."

Lori: (clutching her breasts) "Yeah, they're getting bigger, (tired) and more swollen. Ow."

Lincoln: "Dang, that hurts."

Lincoln: "Before we go to bed, can you do me a favor will quick?"

Lori: "Sure."

Lincoln: "Can you give me a massage? My back is cold and stressed."

Lori: "Sure thing."

(Lincoln lies on his stomach as Lori begins massaging her brother with her huge boobs)

Lincoln: "Aw, yeah, my stress is down my lower back."

(Lori massages Lincoln's lower back and his feet. She then moves on to Lincoln's stomach)

Lori: "Let's begin on your stomach. (rubs Lincoln's stomach) "Yeah, you like that?"

Lincoln: (touching Lori's pussy) "Oh, yeah, I really do."

Lori: "Nngh… You're gonna make me squirt…"

(After Linc's torso was slicked up, Lori wraps her breasts around his cock.)

Lincoln: "Wanna tit fuck, don't you?"

Lori: "After all, you love my huge boobs." (kisses him)

Lincoln: (breaks kiss) Sure do. (kisses Lori again)

(Lori gives Lincoln a massive titfuck.)

Lori: "Yeah… Give it to me, baby…"

(He climaxes, coating her bosom. The two decide to clean each other up. Lori lies on her stomach in preparation for Lincoln)

Lori: "Now it's my turn."

Lincoln: 'Bait time."

(Lincoln rubs Lori's neck and shoulders.)

Lori: Could you go a little lower, Lincy?

(Lincoln obliges and massages her sister's back.)

Lori: That's it, Right there, sweetheart. Massage my back.

(Lincoln begins rubbing his dick on Lori's back. Lori softly hums, as she feels Lincoln on top of her.)

Lori: That dick of yours is so good.

(As Lincoln continues massaging Lori's back, he goes down to her buttocks and spreads them apart to reveal her goods.)

Lincoln: "Ready for this?"

(Lincoln puts his cock in Lori's pussy, Lori moans happily, as Lincoln begins to pound her pussy.)

Lori: (thinking) "Man, this kid knows how to please a woman!"

(Lincoln pulls out of Lori, much to her dismay.)

Lori: "Hey! Why'd you stop?"

(Lincoln turns Lori over into her back and fucks her pussy again.)

Lori: (thinking) "I'm so gonna marry this kid!"

(Lori bites her lower lip to keep from moaning out from each thrust, Lincoln cums into her. He didn't even pull his dick out, he lays onto Lori's bosom)

Lori: (patting his head; thinking) "Oh my god, he's not pulling it out."

Lincoln: "Time to start on your breasts, Lori."

(Lincoln rubs around Lori's boobs with each hand, as she purrs.)

Lincoln: How are your breasts?

Lori: Still pretty big, but they're not swollen anymore.

(All of a sudden, Lincoln removes his penis and clutches his crotch.)

Lori: (concerned) "Are you alright?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, it's just… My dick actually hurts."

Lori: What? (looks at it) Let me see. (sees he is still hard) Damn, how long have you been hard?

Lincoln: "I dunno."

Lori: "Don't worry. Let me take care of it. Lie on your back."

Lincoln: "What are you up to?"

(Lori sucks on Lincoln's balls and licks around his cock)

Lincoln: (moans) But it still hurts.

(Lori takes his cock into her mouth as she sucks the entirety of her brother's dick.)

Lori: (thinking; concerned) Oh, no, he's still in pain. (determined) I gotta get him to cum, and fast.

(Lincoln cums into Lori's mouth as he falls on the floor)

Lori: Lincoln!

(Lori leans down towards Lincoln see if he's okay)

Lori: "You alright?!"

Lincoln: "I'm fine, honey."

(Lori sees her brother is still hard, she rams her pussy into his cock. She sashays her pussy around his groin, letting Lincoln feeling more of her insides. Lori see Lincoln smiling warmly)

Lincoln: "Yeah, bitch! You want more?! You want more?!"

(The two thrusts on each other quickly)

Lori: "Make me a woman! (pulls Lincoln to her bosom) Make me a woman!"

(Lori leans down to kiss Lincoln, and bounces up and down on him. Lincoln holds Lori's butt as she nails him, he came into her vagina. Lincoln feels his penis is throbbing from the inside)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah. It's finally warm." (passes out)

Lori: "Sweet dreams, my white-haired angel." (kisses him)

(Lori holds Lincoln as the two go to their bed and fall asleep)


	10. Chapter 10

(The next day, the two of them are bored. Lincoln is reading a book while Lori is channel surfing on the TV)

Lori: "Man, I am bored. (to Lincoln) You?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, we tried almost everything in this fucking cabin." (he throws his book away)

Lori: "What do you want to do?"

Lincoln: "Oh, I know! (half lidded) How about a game of strip poker?"

Lori: "Yeah, I guess. I couldn't come up with anything else."

(The two get fully clothed and starts the game. As the two play their game of poker, Lincoln and Lori look at both of their cards)

Lori: "Ha. Two pair." (her cards revealed to be two diamonds, two hearts, and a club)

Lincoln: "Full House." (his cards revealed to be two aces and three kings)

Lori: "Dang it!" (removes her earrings)

Lincoln: (agitated) "Hey, no fair! Earrings aren't a part of clothing!"

Lori: (smugly) "In all technicality, it counts since I'm wearing them."

Lincoln: (grumbles) "Bull. Crap."

(The two shuffle their cards back together)

Lincoln: "A pair." (his cards is two clubs, a heart, and a diamond)

Lori: "Two pair." (her cards is two diamonds, two hearts)

Lincoln: "Damn it." (removes his shoes)

(The two continue to play the game until the two of them are in their underwear.)

Lori: "Okay, Linc, this last one's literally for all the marbles."

Lincoln: "Yeah, it is."

Lori: "A pair." (her cards are two spades, a diamond, and a club)

Lincoln: "Two pair." (his cards are two clubs, two diamonds, and a spade)

Lori: "Fuck!" (unhooks her bra and removes it)

Lincoln: "Okay, now the pressure is really on."

(The two narrow their eyes at each other, as they shuffle their cards for the final time.)

Lori: "Full House." (her cards are two kings and three aces)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "Royal Flush." (his cards are an ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and an ace)

Lori: "GODDAMN IT!" (removes her panties)

Lincoln: "Yeah, boy! I won!"

(Lincoln won the game, much to Lori's slight annoyance.)

Lincoln: "Good game, sis. Too bad I creamed you."

(A smirk forms on Lori's face, as she tackles Lincoln with her nude body.)

Lori: (playfully) "Who wants a tickle war?"

Lori begins tickling Lincoln, who is laughing while trying to close off his armpits from Lori's grasp.)

Lori: "Choohcy, choochy, coo! Choochy, choochy, coo!"

(Lincoln is laughing hysterically, trying to move away from Lori's tickling. She tickles her brother's feet with her hands.)

Lincoln: (thinking) "Damn you, Lori!"

(Lincoln tries to pull his feet away from her, but Lori tickles Lincoln's tummy with her bare feet.)

Lori: (slyly) "You're not getting away, my snowball."

(Lincoln backs away from her to evade the ticklin. He slips on the floor and begins running.)

Lori: (chases after him) "Get back here, my boytoy!"

Lincoln: (thinking) "Gotta hide, gotta hide! (looks around the cabin) The sauna!"

(Lincoln bolts into the sauna and closes the door. He is sitting on a bench.)

Lincoln: (wiping his forehead) "Phew. I lost Lori."

???: "Yep, you sure did..."

(Lincoln looks to the left that Lori is already next to him.)

Lincoln: "Dang it."

Lori: (bear hugs him) "Gotcha, little bro! (looks at his briefs) You won't be needing these anymore!"

(She tugs his briefs off and tosses them out of the room. Lori firmly holds Lincoln's member and rub it with her thumb.)

Lincoln: (thinking) "At least she isn't tickling me."

(She squeezes Lincoln's tip and licks his cheek. Lincoln grabs on Lori's boobs from and licks her neck. Lori then grips Lincoln's base and jerks him off.)


	11. Chapter 11

(She continues rubbing Lincoln's shaft until he cums.)

Lori: (still holding his penis) "So, what do you want to do now?"

Lincoln: "Wanna play Mario Kart?"

Lori: "Sure."

(The two exit the sauna and heads to the living room. Lincoln grabs the two controllers and he hands one to Lori.)

Lori: "Let's play."

Lincoln: "Yeah."

(The two then select their characters, Lori chooses Daisy and Lincoln chooses Dry Bones. The two start their match.)

Lincoln: (struggling to see) "Damn it, I can't see."

Lori: "Come here. Sit on my lap."

(Lincoln does so, getting a much better view of the TV.)

Lincoln: "Much better! I'm so gonna beat you!"

Lori: "In your dreams!"

(Lincoln and Lori race with their characters, then Lori crosses the finish line first.)

Lori: "Yes, I win!"

(Lori does a victory dance, which caught Lincoln's attention as the way her breasts jiggle up and down.)

(Seeing Lincoln's reaction, Lori gets a sexy idea. She dances in a more promiscuous manner, as Lincoln jerks off to her)

Lincoln: (in a trance) "Oh, yeah."

(Lori then twerks in front of Lincoln's face. Seeing that he's not paying attention, Lori rams her pussy into his cock, breaking her brother from his trance.)

Lincoln: "Huh? What happened?"

Lori: "You like what I did?"

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah! (grips his sister's butt) Let's go!"

(Lincoln is banging Lori while she is going reverse cowgirl on Lincoln.)

Lori: "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Lincoln!"

(Lori switches positions, as Lincoln motor boats Lincoln her titties. He then smells the two of them.)

Lincoln: "Ew, we smell really bad."

Lori: "Shower time!"

(Lincoln and Lori walk into the shower, they turn on the hot water. Lori begins putting soap all over her and Lincoln's bodies.)

Lori: "Let's do some "slipping and slidding", little bro."

(Lori gets on her knees and cling onto Lincoln's right leg like a kid. She then rubs her body on Lincoln's leg while she uses her hands to rub his penis.)

Lincoln: "Oh my god. That feels so good."

(She continues to do so until she switches positions and put some soap on his penis. Lori stroke his penis very hard.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, not too hard, Lori. You don't want my penis to break."

Lori: (strokes gently) "Fair point. How else are we gonna have sex?"

(Lori then lay on her back on the shower floor, opening her legs)

Lori: "Your turn."

(Lincoln then pour soaps all over Lori's body and he rubs his own body against hers.)

Lori: "Not so rough, sweetie."

Lincoln: "My bad."

(Lincoln's cock is still soapy, so he slides it into Lori's pussy)

Lori: "Oh, yeah! Use that soapy cock to clean my insides!"

(Lincoln continues to pound Lori's insides.)

Lincoln: "Your insides are so hot!"

Lori: "Yeah, clean them!"

(Lincoln squirts into Lori as his penis is trembling.)

Lori: You're squirting like a hose."

(Lincoln removes his penis, letting his and Lori's juices drip from their privates. The two then dry off and change back into their clothes.)

Lori: "Wanna watch a sitcom?"

Lincoln: "I'm down."

(They go back in the living room to watch some TV.)

Lincoln: "How long we got until we go back home?"

Lori: "We have a couple more days left. But don't worry. We'll have plenty of time together."

(They unwittingly cuddle up with each other during their slumber as they go to sleep.)


	12. Chapter 12

(The next morning…)

(Lincoln and Lori are still asleep. While sleeping, the two are shivering in their cabin.)

Lori: (yawns) Dang it. Why's it so cold? (glances to the left) What the--?!

(Lori sees snow in the front door's window. After she opens the door, a thick wall of snow pours into the cabin, in addition to some cool winds. Lori shakes Lincoln up.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln! Wake up! Wake up!"

(Lincoln slowly open his eyes as he yawns.)

Lincoln: "Why is it so cold in here?"

(Lori points to the pile of snow at the door.)

Lincoln: "What the hell? Is that snow?!"

Lori: "We gotta do something before we're snowed in!"

Lincoln: (in a panic) "Oh, man! Oh, man, oh man, oh man! I can't be trapped like this!"

Lori: (shakes Lincoln) "Get a hold of yourself, buddy. We're gonna be okay. (gets an idea) I know! I'll call the snow guy!"

Lincoln: (confused) "Snow guy?"

Lori: "Yeah, he has a snow plow, so he can get us out of here."

Lincoln: "If you say so."

(Lori dials a number on her cell phone.)

(It cuts to a small cabin where the snow guy is reading a book. He hears a ring on his phone, and picks up.)

Snow Guy: "Hello?"

Lori: "Yes, hi. The cabin my little brother and I are staying in has been blocked by snow!"

Snow Guy: "I'll be right over, ma'am."

(Back at the cabin, Lori is reading a book while Lincoln is pacing around the room.)

Lincoln: "Man, I can't stand this cold!" (kicks a chair)

Lori: "Calm down, little brother. Snow guy's gonna be here soon."

(All of a sudden, rumbling could be heard from outside.)

Lincoln: "What's that?!"

(The Snow Guy's plow arrives to remove the snow from the door.)

Lori: "Hey, the doorway clear!"

(Lincoln and Lori go outside to see the snow guy clearing the snow from outside the cabin.)

Snow Guy: "All cleared!"

Lori: "Thank you so much!"

Snow Guy: "Don't mention it. You can call me "Roger".

Lincoln: "Thanks, Roger. I'm Lincoln, and this is my older sister, Lori."

Roger: "Nice to meet you two."

Lori: "If there's any trouble, we'll give you a call."

Roger: "I'll be heading back now. See ya."

(Roger leaves on his snow plow, then Lori closes the door.)

Lincoln: "You know, let's see what else is in the area."

Lori: "Sure thing. I could use a break from the cabin."

(The two Loud siblings go to see what else the mountain has to offer, proceeding to explore it.)

Lincoln: "Let's go on that hill over there."

(Lincoln and Lori walk to the top of a large hill.)

Lori: "What a view…"

(The two sit down by some rocks to enjoy the view)

Lincoln: "This is so nice."

Lori: "I know! Let's take some selfies!" (pulls out her phone)

Lincoln: "On this large hill?"

Lori: "C'mon, it'll be fun. Besides, I haven't done any winter-themed ones yet."

Lincoln: "Alright!"

(The two then take five selfies together. The first one shows Lincoln and Lori posing back to back. The second one shows Lincoln holding his hand under a mountain in perspective.)

(The third one shows Lori carrying Lncoln on her shoulders, the fourth one shows Lori and Lincoln putting their arms around each other, and the fifth and final one shows Lincoln sitting on Lori's lap.)

Lori: (laughs) "These turned out great!"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I love these selfies!"

(Lincoln stands on a rock and looks off in the distance, he holds his arms out.)

Lincoln: "KING OF THE WORLD!"

(Suddenly, they hear snow trembling around them, Lincoln begins losing his balance as Lori catches him from slipping.)

Lori: "What's going on?!"

Lincoln: "Oh, no. I caused an avalanche!"

(To their shock, the cabin's front door has been blocked off by the avalanche.)

Lincoln: "What have I done?! I blocked us out the cabin!"

Lori: "It wasn't your fault. (takes Lincoln's hand and runs) C'mon, let's go!"

(The duo ran to the cabin, where Lincoln tries to move the snow away, but it freezes over. Lincoln tries punching it, only to feel pain from it.)

Lincoln: "OW!"

Lori: "You okay?!"

Lincoln: "I'm fine. It's just this damn ice is frozen solid! Call Roger!"

Lori: "Got it!" (dials Roger's number)

(Unfortunately, Lori's met with only an automatic voice message from Roger.)

Roger: (voicemail) "If you've called this number and received this message, it means that I'm off duty currently. But I'll be sure to get back in touch tomorrow. Sorry for any possible inconveniences."

Lori: (enraged) "Bitch, come on!"

Lincoln: "Calm yourself, sis! Let's just find some shelter for tonight. Like the hot springs."

Lori: "Okay, good idea, Linc."

(Thus, the two decide to spend the night in the spring cave. In the cave, the two are sitting next to each other.)

Lincoln: "Man, my butt's so cold."

Lori: "Hey, Lincy, let's get our clothes off so we won't get hypothermia."

Lincoln: "Good idea, Lori. Last thing I'd want is for either of us to get sick."

(Lincoln and Lori remove their clothing until they're in the nude.)

Lori: "And now… to find a good spot for our clothes."

Lincoln: "How about behind that rock, sis?"

(Lincoln points to a rock near the back of the cave and the springs.)

Lori: "Yeah!"

(Lori puts their clothes behind the rock so they'd be safe.)

Lori: "Okay, clothes are safe. What do you say we get in?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm freezing my butt off here."

(Lincoln and Lori get in the hot springs, where Lincoln grips his hand on Lori's buttcheek.)

Lori: "You sure know how to please a woman, sweetheart." (kisses him)

Lincoln: "Yeah, we may be snowed out of the cabin, but I did get to spend more time with my big sister. That's pretty great too."

Lori: "Yep."

(The two share a hug with each other as they kiss on the lips.)

Lori: (yawns) "Man, I'm getting a little tired."

Lincoln: "Yeah, let's get some shuteye. (pulls out a huge blue blanket) Good thing I brought this."

(After the two climb out the water, Lincoln wraps the blanket around him and Lori, as they sit close together.)

Lori: "You know, this feels kinda romantic."

Lincoln: "Yeah, it kinda does."

(Lori and Lincoln share one more kiss together, as they drift away to sleep.)


	13. Chapter 13

(The next morning, Lori slowly opens her eyes and sees Lincoln sleeping on top of her.)

Lori: "Can't get enough of my hot bod, huh?" (rubs Lincoln's back)

(Lori then hears growling echoing through the cave.)

Lori: "The hell was that?"

(Lori glances at the cave's entrance to see a bear walking out.)

Lori: "Oh. Just some bear." (moves blanket over) "Time to get dres-"

(Lori gasps, as she sees tattered clothing behind the rock.)

Lincoln: (wakes up) "Morning, Lori."

Lori: "Lincoln, a b-b-bear showed up, and…"

Lincoln: "And what? Spill it out!"

Lori: "THAT DUMBASS BEAR ATE ALL OF OUR CLOTHES!"

Lincoln: "What?!"

(Lincoln runs over to see there's nothing left.)

Lincoln: "Oh, man! What are we gonna do?!"

Lori: (scavenges through the clothing scraps) "Ha! Still got my phone!"

(Lori calls the snow guy.)

Lori: "Hey, Roger! You there?"

Roger: "Yeah, I'm here. What do you need, miss?"

Lori: "We were snowed out of our cabin yesterday, and I'm sure the front door's still blocked!"

Roger: "Got it. Be right over."

Lori: "Thank you."

(Several minutes later, Roger arrives at the cabin, exiting his snowmobile to see the ice in front of the door.)

Roger: (knocks on the ice) "Frozen solid. Better get out my jackhammer."

(Roger pulls out his jackhammer from the trunk. He turns it on and uses it to shatter through the ice, breaking it.)

Roger: "That oughta do it."

(Back in the cave…)

Lincoln: "Is the snow guy done yet?"

Lori: "Lemme check." (peeks out the cave) "Yep. He's leaving now, and the door's clear."

Lincoln: (peeks from cave) "Really?"

Lori: "Let's go back inside, but without getting seen naked in the open." (grasps Lincoln's wrist) "Come here for a minute."

Lincoln: "Yeah?"

Lori: "Just put your dick in my pussy and cling onto my body."

Lincoln: (uneasy) "Um, sure?"

Lori: "I know it sounds weird, too. Just do it."

(Lincoln holds his dick in front of him and inserts it into Lori's pussy. Then, he climbs up her body and wraps his legs around her butt, and his arms around her chest.)

Lori: (puts her hand over Lincoln's butt and head; takes a deep breath) "Here we go…"

(Lori steps out of the cave and begins running through the snow, wincing from the freezing temperature.)

Lori: "Cold, cold, cold, cold!"

(Lincoln laughs a little.)

Lori: (glares at Lincoln) "Oh, don't even start right now! You're lucky you're not the one touching the snow with their bare feet!"

Lincoln: "Sorry, but it's a little funny."

(Soon, Lori makes it to the cabin door.)

Lori: "Finally…" (opens door and goes inside)

(Once inside, Lori sits on the couch to relax. Lincoln pulls out of her and sits next to her.)

Lori: "That was literally awful."

Lincoln: "Yeah, for you." (chuckles)

Lori: "At least I'm not the only one that got their clothes eaten."

Lincoln: "Touché. Now what are we gonna wear?"

(Lori gets up and goes into the bedroom for her bag. Then, Lincoln follows suit for his bag.)

Lori: "Let's see… What looks good for now?"

Lincoln: "Well, found me some spare underwear."

Lori: (puts on bra and panties) "Hmm… I know! My exercising clothes."

(Lori grabs a white t-shirt and black yoga pants out of her bag, along with a blue mat and a DVD.)

Lincoln: "Found some exercise clothes too."

(Lincoln grabs an orange t-shirt and gray sweatpants, with an orange yoga mat.)

(They each put on their respective attire, as they head towards the living room.)

Lori: (lays out her mat) "Let's do some of the easier ones, since this is your first time."

Lincoln: (lays out his mat) Alright."

DVD Voice: Firstly, let's assume the shape of a tree."

(Lori mimics the pose on screen perfectly, while Lincoln is having some trouble with it)

Lori: "Do what the girl on the DVD's doing, bro. Keep your right leg bent on your left, put your hands together, and point up."

Lincoln: "Okay, Lori."

(Lincoln glances at the TV and he gets the pose down.)

Lincoln: "I got it!"

Lori: "Nice job. Here's the next one."

DVD Voice: "Now, let's do the cobra pose. Lie on your legs and extend your body upwards."

(Lincoln masters it, as the DVD lady does the pose too. Lori smiles at her brother's success.)

Lori: "You're getting better at this. (farts; blushes) "Um, that was the matt."

Lincoln: "Yeah… Sure it was."

Lori:" Hey, close your eyes."

Lincoln: "Why?"

Lori: "Just do it."

(Lincoln closes his eyes. While his eyes are closing, he hears something shifting around him.)

Lori: "You can look now."

(Lincoln opens his eyes to see Lori is in the nude once again.)

Lincoln: Why'd you take off your clothes?"

Lori: "You'll see in a minute."

DVD Voice: "Okay, our next pose is the downward-facing dog pose."

(Lori gets on her hands and knees, then leans down on her arms. Her rear was now up in the air, exposing her privates to her partner.)

Lincoln: (his meter growing hard) "Oh, yeah." (does the same pose)

(Lincoln removes his own clothes.)

Lincoln: "If I'm gonna do nude yoga, than so be it.""

DVD Voice: This next pose is called the corpse pose. Simply lie on your back."

(Lincoln gets on his back, letting his hard, thick meter dangle in the air. Lori fingers her pussy at this.)

Lori: (horny) "Damn, this kid's naughty."

(Lori gets up and hovers over Lincoln.)

Lori: "You up for a little freestyle yoga, Lincy?"

Lincoln: "You know it, Lori-poo!"

Lori: Oh, sexy nickname. (grips Lincoln's cock) I like it!

(Lori squats down on Lincoln's groin and eases his cock into her pussy.)

Lincoln: (moans) "What do you call this pose?"

Lori: "I call it the cowgirl."

(Lincoln thrusts into Lori, making her moan.)

Lori: "Put it in deeper! DEEPER!"

Lincoln: "Once we get home, how about we make up some of our "own" yoga poses?"

Lori: "I like the sound of that!"

(Lincoln leans up to fondle Lori's breasts. He then licks around her nipples and pulls at them with his mouth.)

Lori: Yeah, pull on my nipples."

(Lincoln reaches behind to Lori's ass and smacks her buttcheeks around.)

Lori: "Ow. That stings a little."

Lincoln: "Oh, my bad."

(Lincoln starts kneading his sister's butt to soothe her, as he licks her torso down to her belly button.)

Lori: (moans; thinking) "He never fondled me with my belly button before. I got an idea! (out loud) Hey, you wanna try something cool?"

(Lincoln nods, as Lori grabs his wrists and turns him upside-down. Lincoln is looking at her pussy, while Lori, who's holding Lincoln's ankles, is looking at his dick.)

Lincoln: "What's this?"

Lori: "You'll see in a minute."

(Lori begins sucking on Lincoln like crazy. She moves Lincoln's head closer to her privates, as he laps away at her wet pussy.)

Lori: (muffled) "Just like that…"

Lincoln: (muffled) "I got it covered…"

(Eventually, Lincoln and Lori cum into each other's mouths.)

Lori: (licking her brother's semen) "Man, I love your moist, white cum…"

Lincoln: "Yours isn't so bad, either." (licks in between Lori's thighs)

Lori: "What do you want to do now?"

Lincoln: (yawns) "I could go for a nap."

Lori: (yawns) "Yeah, me too."

(Lori turns off the TV, as she and Lincoln lay down on the couch and catch some Z's.)

(Two hours later…)

(It is sunset at the cabin, Lori slowly opens her eyes to find Lincoln clinging on to her breasts.)

Lori: (ruffles Lincoln's hair) "He's so cute…"

(Lincoln is still sleeping.)

Lori: "I'm in the mood for another springs trip. Whaddaya say, Lincy? You up for it?"

Lincoln: (dreaming) "Yeah…"

Lori: "OK, let's go."

(Lori nabs her sleeping brother, as she heads to the hot springs. This time, she went through the snow in some boots.)

Lori: "Here we are, Linc."

(She removes her boots, as she sets her brother into the spring.)

Lincoln: (opens eyes) "When'd it get so wet in here?"

(Lincoln realizes he's in the cave again, then Lori joins him in the warm water.)

Lori: "How'd you sleep, sweetie?"

Lincoln: "I was sleeping just fine, until now."

Lori: (moves closer) "You were groping my boobies during your nap."

Lincoln: (touches Lori's breasts) "Man, you've got a nice rack."

Lori: "Yeah…" (pushes her breasts up) "And they literally help out a lot with swimming."

(To demonstrate, Lori lies on her front side in the water, where her boobs keep her afloat.)

Lori: "Go on, bro. Hop on."

(Lincoln gets onto his sister's back to ride on her.)

Lincoln: "This actually feels real comfortable." (chuckles)

Lori: "I think because of how big they are, they're weighing me down on the water."

(Lincoln turns around to face Lori's ass.)

Lincoln: "Does your hot ass help you float on your back?"

Lori: "Hmm… Haven't figured that out yet."

Lincoln: "I bet they can."

(Lincoln pokes Lori's buttcheeks with his member, making Lori blush. He then puts his dick in between her buns and thrusts forward.)

Lincoln: "Now turn around on your back."

Lori: "As you wish…"

(Lori does so, causing Lincoln to fall off and land in the water. As she chuckles, he climbs back onto her and sits on her torso.)

Lincoln: "Seems like you're quite the jokester."

Lori: "Hey, you laughed when I was running through the snow earlier. So, I got back at you."

Lincoln: "Hmm, alright, I guess I deserve that."

(He slides his rod in the middle of Lori's breasts, and moves back and forth while giving her a boobjob.)

Lori: "Closer. I want a taste of that cock." (sticks tongue out)

(Lincoln thrusts further into Lori's boobs, letting her lick around and suck on his tip.)

Lori: "More, please."

(Lincoln goes deeper, forcing the top of his girth into Lori's mouth.)

Lori: (muffled) "Yeah, keep going."

(Lincoln pulls out of her mouth and breasts, much to her confusion. Only for him to ram his entire dick down her throat.)

Loiri: (muffled) "Man, he always knows what to do."

Lincoln: "What was that?"

Lori: (muffled) "Never mind."

(Lincoln cums into Lori's throat. Lori sees out of the cave that it's getting dark.)

Lori: (pulls away from Lincoln's dick) Better head back. It's getting late.

Lincoln: "Let's go. Hey, where are your boots?"

Lori: "They're right here."

(However, when she reaches for her boots, they are missing.)

Lori: "Where are my boots? Where are my boots?!"

Lincoln; "Up there!" (points outside the cave)

Lori: (looks up) "What the?"

(It is shown that an eagle is flying with Lori's boots.)

Lori: "Get back here!"

(But it's too late, the eagle has already flown away with Lori's boots. Lori, miffed, looks at Lincoln.)

Lori: "Your turn." (points to path towards the cabin)

Lincoln: "I can't carry you on my own!"

Lori: (teasing) "Oh, are you too chicken for it?"

Lincoln: (growls) "Fine. How are we gonna do this?"

Lori: (half-lidded) "I have some ideas…"

Lincoln: (eyes-widen) "Oh, no... "

(It cuts to Lincoln struggling to carry Lori in his arms, while keeping his dick inside her.)

Lincoln: (cold from the snow) Can't b-believe… I'm… c-c-c-carrying you… like this.

Lori: (laughs) "Not so funny when your feet are on the bitter snow, huh?"

Lincoln: "You be quiet. I could just have you walk back yourself."

Lori: "Alright, I'll keep quiet."


	14. Chapter 14

(Lincoln finally arrives at the door.)

Lincoln: "Man, that was horrible."

(Lincoln opens the door as he sits on the couch. Lori gets off of Lincoln and sits next to him.)

Lori: (smugly) "Yeah, for you, Lincy." (flicks Lincoln's erect log with her finger)

(Lori laughs, while Lincoln slightly laughs for a bit. He withdraws his smile.)

Lincoln: "Lori, why do you love me so much?

Lori: "Well, little brother, you're just literally the most precious thing to me, and I'd never be able to replace you, no matter how hard I tried.

Lincoln: (touched) Wow, thanks, Lori.

Lori: Although… Before I had an interest in you, I used to date some guy named Bobby in my freshman year of high school. But that didn't go anywhere, so I dumped him. Point is, I love you, Lincoln. You're the only boy I'll ever have in my life.

(Lincoln then hugs Lori, who returns the hug.)

Lincoln: I love you, Lori. C'mon, let's put some clothes on and get ready for bed.

Lori: Let's.

(Lincoln and Lori went into their suitcases, Lincoln is wearing his orange pajamas while Lori is wearing her white tank top and checkered shorts. Lincoln and Lori goes to their bed.)

Lincoln: Good night, Lori-poo.

Lori: Good night, Lincy.

(The two share a kiss, then go to sleep.)

(The next day…)

(Lori is sleeping on the bed, she wakes up, yawning)

Lori: "Good morning, Linc." (she finds that Lincoln is missing) "Lincoln?"

(Lori gets out of bed and looks around the cabin. She finds water running in the bathroom, she enters the bathroom to see Lincoln taking a shower with the curtain over it)

Lori: (laughs in a naughty way) "Time for a quick morning wash."

(It cuts to Lincoln showering, as he is shampooing his hair. Outside, Lori, wearing nothing but a towel, is near the bathtub)

Lori: "Time to join in." (removes her towel)

(As Lincoln is still showing, he felt a couple of hands rubbing on his penis. He pulls open the shower curtain to see it's Lori)

Lori: "Hey, baby. Can I wash your back?"

Lincoln: "Only if I can wash you first."

(Lori steps in the shower as she hungrily makes out with Lincoln. She begins washing Lincoln's back, she gazes at his butt and smacks it)

Lincoln: "Oh, getting feisty?"

(Lori continues to wash Lincoln as she washes his chest, back, hair, legs, feet, and finally, his penis. She puts soap on her hands as she got on her knees. She began stroking Lincoln's cock furiously)

Lori: Come on, Lincoln, I know you got a lot of cum in you!

Lincoln: I've been drained for a bit, Lori. What'd you expect?

Lori: Well, let's pick up the pace! (strokes it much harder)

(However, Lincoln didn't cum, much to the dismay and confusion of Lori)

Lori: Hmm, it seems that your out of cum.

Lincoln: Yeah, it looks like I'm out. Let's finish clean each other up.

(The two clean each other up, Lincoln is slipping)

Lincoln: Whoa! whoa, whoa!

Lori: (thinking) Oh, no, he's slipping! I know!

(Lori then gets on the floor as Lincoln slips and falls onto her chest)

Lincoln: Nice save, Lori. (half-lidded) Using your hot bod to cushion my fall.

Lori: No problem, baby. (turns the water off)

(The two got up and shares a kiss, Lori notices that her feet are touching Lincoln's)

Lori: (giggles) Our feet are touching.

Lincoln: (laughs) Yeah, they are. (sits down and suck on Lori's left foot)

Lori: You really love my feet?

Lincoln: Yeah, I do.

(Lincoln uses his left foot to poke her boobs and her pussy)

Lori: (moans) "I never seen anyone do that. Keep going."

(Lincoln uses his toes to rub Lori's pussy, making her cum)

Lori: "That was great."

(Lincoln looks at Lori's toenails to see they are painted orange. Lincoln looks at Lori's fingernail, which are also painted orange)

Lincoln: "Huh, it seems that your fingers and toes are painted orange."

Lori: "Yeah, I painted them in that color in remembrance to you, Lincoln." (kisses Lincoln)

Lincoln: "Aww, how sweet."

Lori: "How about we move this to the sauna?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

(In the sauna, Lincoln and Lori are making out with each other and fondling with each other's privates)

Lori: "I love you, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "I love you and your smokin' hot body, Lori."

(The two resume their kiss. Lori gives Lincoln another handjob)

Lincoln: (panting) "Oh, yeah…"

(Lincoln then cling onto Lori's body, rubbing her breasts)

Lori: "Ow. Not so rough, sweetheart. (gets an idea; thinking) Wait, if I go rough on him, than maybe he'll cum! (out loud) Hey, let's go to the cellar."

Lincoln: "Um, okay, I guess."

(The two exit the sauna as they head downstairs to the cellar)

Lincoln: "Lori, why are we going back to the cellar?"

Lori: "You'll see in a minute, baby." (laughs sneakily)

(The two walk to the heart shaped bed. Lori lightly pushes Lincoln on the bed)

Lori: "Now, lie on your back."

(Lincoln does so)

Lincoln: "So, what now?"

(All of a sudden, Lincoln felt something that is restraining him. It turns out that Lincoln's wrists and ankles are tied up to each pole of the bed)

Lincoln: "What the--?"

(He see that Lori has a key and lock the chains with it as she tosses it away)

Lincoln: (trying to escape) "Lori, what are you doing?! Let me go!"

Lori: (in a seductive, yet mean voice) "I won't let you until you'd satisfy me." (narrows her eyes) "And to make you CUM!"

Lincoln: (eyes-widen) "Oh, dear lord…"

(With no warning, Lori climbs on Lincoln's front and rams it in, causing him to squeal in pain)

Lincoln: "Oh my goodness… It hurts."

(Lori then rides Lincoln in a fast and vigorous way, causing Lincoln to bounce up and down as his locked up chains are bouncing with him)

Lori: "Let's pick up the pace!"

(Lori leans down onto her lover and look lips with Lincoln, she begins to lick around Lincoln's mouth)

Lincoln: (thinking) "Why do I always get into these kinds of situations?"

(As Lori is riding Lincoln, she presses her hands down on Lincoln's chest as his rod is going all the way in Lori's womb)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Lori, please stop! Please, about to cum!"

Lori: (thrusts even faster; muffled) "Oh, yeah! Now we're cooking with gas!"

(Lori stops kissing Lincoln as she pulls his head towards her breasts, Lincoln is panting in a fast, tired way until he shoots into Lori)

Lori: "Finally… you cum."

Lincoln: "Thank god… it's over."

Lori: "Who said it was over?"

Lincoln: (surprised) "Wait, what?"

(Lori continues to bang Lincoln uncontrollably once again, much to the pain of the white haired boy)

Lincoln: (thinking) "My limbs or my penis has never been in so much pain."

(Lincoln then cums into Lori's womb, much to her much to her delight)

Lori: (lustful) "OH, FUCK YEAH!! FILL ME UP WITH GREATNESS!!"

(As Lori continues to ride throughout the night, she hears crying. Lori looks down to see Lincoln crying, as tears streaming down his face)

Lori: "Lincoln? What's wrong, sweetie?"

Lincoln: "It's just… you're being too rough on me… and I can't handle it." (sobs)

(Lori gasps in shock in realization that she's been selfish with Lincoln)

Lori: "Oh my gosh. What have I become? (remorseful) Lincoln, I don't know what to say…"

Lincoln: "(still sobbing) Lori, please… Get off of me…"

(Lori gets off of Lincoln, letting him exhausted penis squirts out any remaining semen)

Lori: "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Lincoln: "(sniffs) Yes, untie me from these cursed chains and make me a mug of cocoa."

(Lori untie Lincoln from his chains, she looks at the bright red markings on Lincoln's wrists and ankles)

Lincoln: (glares at Lori) "I'll be in the outdoor bath if you need me."

(Lincoln angrily walks off, holding his wrists. Lori looks on in regret as she hangs her in shame, walking off)

Lori: "What have I done?"

(In the outdoor bath, an agitated Lincoln is sitting there clutching his penis)

Lincoln: (thinking) "Man, I never knew that Lori can be that rough before. Shit, I know banging me like crazy is one thing, but chaining me's taking things too far!

(Lincoln then gets an idea.)

Lincoln: (mischievously) "Let's see how she likes being played rough on. And when she least expects it."

(A door opens to reveal a sad Lori with a mug of hot chocolate in her hand)

Lincoln: "Huh? (narrow his eyes) Oh, what do you want?"

Lori: "I got your cocoa."

Lincoln: (takes the mug) "Thanks."

Lori: (sighs) "Lincoln, I'm really sorry that I was so rough on you."

Lincoln: "You think?! You locked me up in chains! Do you have any idea how painful chain marks on your wrists and ankles are?!"

Lori: "Yes, and I realized I was being too selfish to you, little bro."

Lincoln: "And not to mention, my penis is hurting as well. I'll admit I liked it, but torture is another thing."

Lori: "Well, at least that's good. Do you want to get rough with me for we can be even?"

Lincoln: "No, it isn't fair if you have to suffer, too."

Lori: "Can I join in too? Plus, what do you want to do?"

Lincoln: "I just wanna sit here for now, and yes."

(Lori sits down in the tub beside Lincoln.)

Lori: "Anyway, can we put this incident behind us?"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Yes, we can."

(Lori rests her arm around Lincoln's shoulders, as the two sit in the water and enjoy the mountainside view.)

Lori: "It's great to be here with you." (She hugs Lincoln gently, who returns it)

(Lori notices Lincoln is still clutching his penis, he notices it and covers his crotch)

Lori: "Is it still hurting?"

(Lincoln remains silent, as he grips Lori's hips.)

Lori: (confused) "Uh… Lincoln?"

(Still silent, Lincoln forcefully shoves Lori our of the tub, as she falls on her back.)

Lori: "What's gotten into you?!"

Lincoln: "You like being rough, I'll show you rough!"

(Lincoln pushes Lori's legs open to reveal her pussy. He then shoves his entire length into her, causing her to scream.)

Lori: "Lincoln, that hurts!"

(Lincoln ignores Lori as he furiously thrusts inside her, making his tip enter her womb.)

Lori: "AAAAHHH!"

Lincoln: "Take it! Take it like the woman you are!"

Lori: "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Lincoln: "Just admit it! You love getting your brains fucked out of you! Just like a little cock-hungry whore! Don't you?"

Lori: "Okay, I DO! Just stop!"

Lincoln: "Won't be happening for a while, girl."

(Lincoln continues to pound a helpless Lori until he cums into Lori's womb.)

Lori: (moans out loudly)

Lincoln: "Fuck yeah!"

(Lincoln winces, pulling his cock out of Lori, to discover that it's covered in blood. Not too long after, a mixture of cum and blood leaks out of Lori's pussy.)

Lincoln: (gasps) "No way."

Lori; (shaking) "Why did you do that?"

Lincoln: (nervously) "I-I-I didn't know this was gonna happen."

Lori: "Now I know how it feels." (groans in pain)

Lincoln: "Lori, I'm sorry!"

Lori: (touches Lincoln's cheek) "No, Lincoln, I'm sorry. If I wasn't rough on you first, than I would've suffered too."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Now, we're both even, and not in a good way."

Lori: "From now on, neither of us will get rough with each other. Deal?"

Lincoln: "Deal."

THE NEXT MORNING...

(It cuts to Lincoln and Lori, in their regular clothes, sitting on the couch with ice packs on their private areas.)

Lincoln: "How are you holding up, Lori?"

Lori: "Almost healed. What got into us yesterday?"

Lincoln: "You forced me to cum, and then I wanted revenge on you."

Lori: "Anyway, how are you?"

Lincoln: "I'm pretty much healed up as well."

Lori: "Hey, sweetie, did you know Roger got a helicopter?"

Lincoln: "Get out. You're serious?"

Lori: "And do you know what that means?"

Lincoln: "What?"

(Lori whispers her idea into Lincoln's ear, to which he smiles with delight.)

Lincoln: "You think Roger will be able to get her here with that?"

Lori: "Hey, it's worth a shot."

(Lori dials Roger's number. At Roger's place, he just got done with breakfast and is about to head outside. Suddenly, his phone rings and he answers it.)

Roger: "Hello?"

Lori: "Hi, Roger. It's Lori, can you do Lincoln and I a huge favor?"

Roger: "What is it this time?"

Lori: "We were wondering if you could pick up Leni."

Roger: "Who?"

Lori: "Oh, Leni's our sister. We want you to use your chopper to go pick her up from our house and drop her off at the cabin."

Roger: "Hmm… What's in it for me?"

Lori: "Uh… "

Lincoln: "We'll shine your snowmobile!"

Lori: "Wait, what?"

Roger: "Deal. I'll be back with Leni soon."

Lori: "Thanks." (hangs up)

(Lori slowly turns her head at Lincoln with a glare, who smiles at her nervously.)


	15. Chapter 15

HOURS LATER...

(The two siblings, in their winter clothes, are outside waiting on Roger.)

Lincoln: "Ugh! Roger is taking forever!"

Lori: "Maybe he'll be here soon."

(All of a sudden, a helicopter is flying towards the cabin.)

Lori: "Probably him now."

(The helicopter lands near the cabin, and the door opens up.)

Leni: "Hey, guys!!"

Lincoln and Lori: "Leni!"

(As Leni exits with her bags, the two run up to her and hugs Leni.)

Leni: "It's totes great to see you guys!"

Lincoln: "Thank you so much, Roger." (gives him a dollar)

Roger: "No problem, and thank you for shining my snowmobile."

(It shows Roger's snowmobile is shiny clean with sparkles. Roger leaves on his helicopter as the Loud siblings, now a trio, wave goodbye)

Leni: "What a nice guy. Now can you show me this cabin!"

(Inside the cabin, as Leni set her bags in, she is amazed at the cabin's exterior)

Leni: "OM-Gosh! This cabin is totes awesome!" (squeals)

Lori: "Yep! We can't wait to show you around!"

Lincoln: "Wait, Lori, can we speak in private?"

Lori: (to Lincoln) "Sure. (to Leni) Settle down and put your bags in the bedroom, Leni."

Leni: "Got it."

(In the cellar…)

Lincoln: "I know it's gonna be fun that Leni is with us, but how's she gonna react when she learns you and I got the hots for each other?"

Lori: "Damn. I'd never thought of that." (sighs) "Let's break the news to her, then."

(Lincoln and Lori walk back upstairs to Leni is in the kitchen.)

Lori: "Hey, Leni, can we talk?"

Leni: "Yeah. What'd you guys need?"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Leni, there's something Lori and I should tell you, and it's gonna sound kinda shocking and pretty crazy."

Leni: "Well, What is it? Tell me."

Lori: (blushes) "Well, you see… I've got a thing for Lincoln, and he's got a thing for me."

Leni: (gasps in shock) "That can't be!"

Lincoln: "Believe it or not, it's what's happening."

Leni: "How long has this been happening?"

Lori: "For about a couple years."

Leni: (confused) "Years? But aren't we the same age as we've always been?"

Lincoln: "We've been a thing since Lori's freshman year."

Leni: "Whoa… Well, I'll be damned."

Lori: "We didn't want you to know about it, and blab it to everybody we know."

Lincoln: "Can you please keep this a secret? (holds Lori's hand) Because, if anyone else knows about our relationship, they're sure to separate us."

Leni: "If you guys are so committed to this, then your secret's safe with me."

Lincoln: "Thank you so much, Leni."

Leni: "You know, I have a secret too."

Lori: "What's that?"

Leni: "I'm… secretly in love with Lincoln too."

Lori: (aghast) "WHAT!?!?"

Leni: "Yeah! Now we have him all to ourselves." (scoops Lincoln into a hug) "Isn't that great, Lori?"

Lori: (grinding teeth) "Yeah, Leni… It's fantastic!" (in her mind) "No! It's not fucking fantastic! Damn it!"

Lincoln: "Wow, now Leni got the hots for me too? This is gonna be one hell of a party."

Leni: "Hell yeah, it is."

(Leni slithers her tongue into Lincoln's mouth, making out with him. All the while, Lori stands with her arms crossed, glaring at Leni with envy.)

Lincoln: "Damn, you're a hot kisser. Maybe I should spend some quality time with you." (to Lori) "Can we, Lori?"

Lori: (forced smile) "Sure, buddy, go right ahead."

Lincoln: "Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower. See you guys in a bit." (leaves)

(After Lincoln leaves, Lori confronts Leni.)

Lori: "Now listen here, Leni. Lincy is my man, you got that?"

Leni: "Now hold up, just because you had him for longer, doesn't mean you can hog him all to yourself. Why don't we just share him, then?"

Lori: "Ha, fat chance."

Leni: "Don't act so cocky. Do we have a deal?"

Lori: (growls) "You know what, fine. Deal."

Leni: (slyly) "You know, Lori. I think you're going soft. Look at me, I have a more curvy bod, even though my butt and boobs may be slightly smaller than yours. But, all I know, Linky-cakes will have a fun time with me."

Lori: (irritated) "Oh, go soak your head." (in her mind) Linky-cakes?! Why didn't I think of that?! Shit!"

(Lori and Leni shake hands with each other. Meanwhile, Lincoln is taking a warm shower. He is scrubbing his hair with shampoo.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Man, this is gonna be so freakin' awesome! Both Lori and Leni is in love with me, and now the two of them want to bang me! This is gonna be my big break!"

(As Lincoln is showering, someone is putting their dress, sunglasses, and underwear into a basket and puts their hair into a bun. Lincoln continues showering, until he hears footsteps.)

Lincoln: "Who's there?"

(Lincoln continues to shower, he hears the sliding door opens. He looks over to reveal it's Leni, who is completely naked)

Leni: "Hi, sweetie pie!"

Lincoln: (blushes) "Leni?!"

(He quickly turns off the shower and covers his crotch)

Lincoln: "What are you doing in here?!"

Leni: "Well, I want to take a shower. No needs to be modest."

(She moves Lincoln's hands from his crotch to see his erected meter)

Leni: "I didn't get a chance to shower at home."

Lincoln: "Huh, I've never seen you naked before."

(Leni steps back to show her nude, curvy body to Lincoln. Her big boobs and curvy ass swoon over him)

Lincoln: "Wow, you're so beautiful."

Leni: "Like what you see, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I really do."

Leni: "I can tell…" (kneels down and holds Lincoln's dick) "Just from looking at your little friend here."

Lincoln: "Isn't this your first time?"

Leni: "Yeah, and before I had feelings for you, I dated this guy named Chaz, and I realize he's too fat, so I broke up with him."

Lincoln: "Okay, then. So, do you know what to do?"

Leni: "I think the first thing to do is making sure your cock and my pussy are moist enough to fit into each other."

(Leni begins licking his cock at the tip, and steadily takes his length down her throat. Lincoln is feeling pleasure from this. All of a sudden, he felt something biting.)

Lincoln: "Ow!"

(Lincoln looks down to find that Leni has bitten Lincoln's cock)

Lincoln: "When you're giving a blowjob, you never bite down!"

Leni: (muffled) "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Lincoln: "Well, keep going."

(Leni continues to suck on Lincoln. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Lori is watching them from outside.)

Lori: (thinking; mad) "Look at her. Trying to swoon my man and now she's giving him a blowjob?! I'm literally gonna kill her!"

(Lincoln cums into Leni's throat, as she gags on his cock. She pulls away, with her mouth full of cum, and swallows it.)

Lincoln: "Not bad."

Leni: "Totes yum. So, you wanna touch my breasts?"

Lincoln: "Do I?!"

(Lincoln grabs Leni's breasts and kneads them around.)

Leni: "You like how they feel?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, but they're not as big as Lori's."

Leni: "But aren't they big overall?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

(Lincoln looks at Leni's breasts to find that her nipples are inverted.)

Lincoln: "Oh hey, you have innie nipples. Let me fix that."

Lori: (in her mind) "Oh, come on. Her nipples are inverted? Seriously?"

(Lincoln squeezes Leni's breasts near the part with her nipples, making them pop out and erect.)

Leni: "Oh… That's how you get them out."

Lincoln: "Let's see if your milk's any good."

(Lincoln sucks on Leni's right nipple and tweaks her left, then alternates between the two.)

Leni: "You get my milk by sucking on my nipples?"

Lincoln: "Yep. And that's why females' breasts are larger than male's. (half-lidded) And to make them more sexy."

Leni: "I'm gonna try some."

(Leni licks her own milk from her breasts. Lincoln licks her sister's milk as well.)

Lincoln: "Man, your milk is delicious."

Leni: "Sure is."

(It cuts back to Lori, who is masturbating.)

Lori: (in her mind) "I know I'm mad, but damn this is hot!"

(It cuts back to the bathroom where Lincoln and Leni are now in the shower together.)

Leni: "How about we try having sex now, Lincy?"

Lincoln: "Okay!"

(Leni lies on the floor with her legs spread out, showing her pussy.)

Leni: (uneasy) "Linky-cakes, can you be gentle? This is my first time."

Lincoln: "Sure thing, Leni."

(Lincoln slowly inserts his tip into Leni, causing her to moan softly.)

Lori: "Damn it! Now they're going all the way!"

(Lincoln goes deeper into Leni, until she whines as blood leaks out her pussy.)

Leni: "Ow. Please be careful."

Lincoln: "At least it won't hurt as much from here on out."

(Lincoln starts thrusting into Leni, then she wraps her arms around his back, she removes the hairpiece from her bun, letting her hair down.)

(Lincoln begins to thrust into Leni slowly, as she pants and moans after each thrust.)

Leni: "Yeah, just like that."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna cum in a moment."

Leni: "Me too."

(All the while, Lori still masturbating to this.)

Lori: "Damn."

(Lincoln and Leni cum simultaneously, coating each other's insides in their juices.)

Leni: "My first time was a good success."

Lincoln: "I love you."

Leni: "Aw, I love you too!"

(The two share a kiss. It cuts to Leni and Lincoln, wrapped in towels, as they're getting their clothes.)

Lincoln: "Wow, my first time doing you, Leni."

Leni: "You know, before I ever knew that my nipples could be squeezed out-"

Lincoln: "Something wrong, Leni-pie?"

(Leni glances to see Lori, who quickly moves out of scene.)

Leni: "Thought I saw something out there."

(As Leni said that, she puts on a strapless green bra and matching panties. Lincoln puts on his underwear and socks)

Lincoln: "Oh, nice underwear."

Leni: "Thanks."

(The two then get fully clothed as they step out of the bathroom. Only to meet Lori, who is tapping her foot with her arms crossed.)


	16. Chapter 16

Lincoln: "Hey, Lori. What's up?"

Lori: "What took you so long?"

Lincoln: "Well, um…"

Lori: "Didn't have a problem with inverted nipples or someone biting down on your dick?"

Lincoln: "Wha--? Were you watching us?"

(Lori nods yes.)

Leni: "Who said you could watch us, you stalker?!"

Lori: "Said the girl who's nipples are inverted!"

Leni: "Listen here, bitch! I know you're not talking about me! At least I was gentle with Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "So, are we gonna make out or what?"

(Lori and Leni both face Lincoln with a glare)

Lori and Leni: "OUTSIDE! NOW!"

(A scared Lincoln runs off. Outside, Lincoln is sitting on the porch while he's listening to Leni and Lori argue.)

Lori: "You think you can just show up and try to steal Lincy-poo from me?!

Leni "What?! You invited me, and at least I don't go rough on my man!"

Lori: "OUR MAN!!"

(Lincoln hears crashing from inside the cabin)

Lincoln: "Holy shit."

(All of a sudden, Lori kicks the door down as she storms off.)

Lincoln: "Where are you going?"

Lori: "I'm going for a long walk in the forest. I'd like to be alone for this."

Lincoln: "As you wish."

(Lori then rushes off for her walk. Lincoln walks back inside to find Leni sitting on the couch with her arms crossed.)

Lincoln: "You okay?"

Leni: "Yeah, I'm fine, Linky. I'm so sorry I yelled at you."

Lincoln: (sits down with Leni) "It's okay. You know, I thought having the two of you over was gonna spark a new interest for a three way relationship, but it looks like it'll just be arguing."

Leni: "I agree. If we can find a way to share you, then things'll be better."

Lincoln: (half-lidded) "Hey, we're alone, so…"

Leni: (lightly pushes him aside) "As much as I want to make out with you, I'm still mad so I want to be alone too."

Lincoln: (dejected) "Aw, man. I'll just take a nap."

(It cuts to the bedroom where Lincoln is on the bed, staring at the ceiling.)

Lincoln: "This is bad. Let's hope that things don't go too dire."

(He closes his eyes as he takes his nap.)

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...

(Lincoln is still napping, he opens his eyes and looks around. He moves his hand over for a bit. He felt something, he glances at the left to see a sleeping, yet naked Leni and his hand is on her left boob)

Lincoln: "What the?! What is she doing here?"

(Leni yawns as she opened her eyes)

Leni: "Oh, hey, Linky-cakes."

Lincoln: "Um, hey. Leni. What's up?"

Leni: (yawns) "I'm sorry. I felt a little sleepy, so I grabbed a quick nap. You were already here, so I joined you."

(Leni sees that Lincoln is getting hard.)

Leni: (moves closer and touches Lincoln's face) "What's wrong?"

Lincoln: "O-oh, it's nothing."

(Leni gets up and unzips Lincoln's zipper, revealing his erect penis.)

Leni: "Wow, it's totes bigger than before!"

Lincoln: "Yep."

(Leni begins licking the tip of Lincoln, and eventually his whole penis.)

Leni: "Mmm, it tastes so good. This is the only kind of meat I'm having from now on."

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah."

(Leni continues to suck Lincoln off until he cums into her mouth.)

Leni: "That was so good, sweetie."

(Leni rises until she is near Lincoln's penis.)

Leni: "I won't let you pull until we're both satisfied."

(Leni then slides her pussy into Lincoln's penis.)

Leni: "It's so hot!"

(Leni lowers herself further down until she hits Lincoln's base.)

Leni: "YES! Every inch is inside me."

Lincoln: "Ready, sis?" (grabs Leni's hips)

Leni: (grabs Lincoln's face) "Ready, bro."

(Lincoln pounds into Leni, as she bounces up and down from each thrust.)

Lincoln: "Yeah! Take it!"

Leni: "I can feel your cock pulsing!"

(As Leni bounces up and down, her boobs do the same.)

Leni: "Grab my tits!"

Lincoln: "With pleasure!"

(Lincoln grabs Leni's breasts, struggling to contain them in his hands. He eventually grabs on them.)

Leni: "I-I-I'm gonna cum!"

Lincoln: "Me too!"

(Leni cums first, pouting her fluids on Lincoln's dick. Then, he does the same, spurring into her pussy.)

Leni: "Let's keep going."

(Now it cuts to Leni getting pounded by Lincoln from behind, while the former is holding on the headboard and the latter holding Leni's left leg.)

Leni: "More! More!"

(Then it cuts to Leni is getting pounded reverse cowgirl through her pussy, as she moves up and down.)

Leni: "Do me like crazy!"

(Next, Lincoln is pounding Leni doggystyle while grabbing on her boobs from above.)

Leni: "I'm, I'm, I'm cumming!"

(Leni is going reverse cowgirl in her asshole, while she's leaning down and grabbing Lincoln's ankles.)

Leni: "So good!! It feels like I'm gonna die!"

(Finally, Leni is on her back as Lincoln is doing her in a missionary position.)

Leni: "Linky! I love you, I love you, I love you!!" (screams)

(Lincoln and Leni cum into each other once more. Lincoln falls onto Leni's chest.)

Leni: "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!!"

(It cuts to Leni and Lincoln embracing each other on the bed.)

Leni: "That was totes amazing, Linky."

Lincoln: "I know. Maybe Lori calmed down now, and she's on her way back."

(Speak of the devil, Lori comes into the bedroom.)

Lori: "Hey, Leni, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I was mad that--." (looks at Leni and Lincoln)

Lincoln: (nervous) "Hey, L-Lori."

Leni: (nervous) "We can explain."

Lori: (red in the face) "You don't need to..."

(Lori, enraged, tears off her clothes to reveal her nude body, as she pushes Leni off the bed and begins shoving her pussy into Lincoln's mouth, silencing him.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Get off, Lori!"

Leni: "Lori, what the hell are you doing?"

Lori: "What the hell am I doing? What the fuck you've been doing with Lincy?!"

Leni: (nervous) "We were… snuggling?"

Lincoln: "Yeah… snuggling."

Lori: (growls) "NO! You two were fucking each other! That's what you've been doing!"

(Lori squeezes her legs tighter on Lincoln's face, making him scream in pain.)

Leni: "Lori, stop!"

Lori: "What are you gonna do about it, man stealer?"

Leni: (narrows her eyes) "This."

(Leni then looks at Lincoln's penis and slams her pussy into him, causing Lincoln to scream as well.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Both of you, stop!"

(Caught up in their list, Lori and Leni ignore Lincoln's muffled pleas and continue.)

Lori: "Like you can please someone, you dumb bitch!!"

Leni: "You bossy skank! You're not one to talk!!"

(As the two blondes argue, Lincoln has had enough. He grabs Lori's waist and removes her pussy from his mouth and he shoves Leni off of his penis.)

Lincoln: (furious) "Okay, I've had it with your fighting!"

Leni and Lori: (at the same time) "She started it! What?! ME?! You're the crazy one!!"

Lincoln: "Enough! Both of you are at fault! I was happy that Lori invited me on this trip, and I was even more happy that Leni was tagging along too."

Leni: "Way to go, Lori!"

Lori: "It's your fault, Leni!"

Lincoln: "CUT THE SHIT!!!"

(Leni and Lori were both appalled at their brother's outburst.)

Lincoln: "You know, both of you are being selfish and acting like idiots! You can have it! I'm outta here!"

Leni: "Linky, please…"

Lori: "Lincy, wait…"

Lincoln: "Leave me alone!"

(Lincoln storms out of the room and slams the door, leaving Lori and Leni alone.)

Lori: "Leni, you think we went too far?"

Leni: "Yes, Lori. We did go too far."

(Outside, Lincoln is in his winter clothes, as he stomps away from the cabin.)

Lincoln: "Can't believe those two… Always going at each other's throats when there's a better solution right in front of them…"

(Later on, Lincoln walks into the forest. He sits on a rock as he looks at three rabbits, two with cream colored fur and one with white fur. The three bunnies are snuggling with each other.)

Lincoln: "Aw, how cute." (takes a photo with his phone)

(The three bunnies all hop towards Lincoln, he lets them rest on his lap. Soon, more animals gather around Lincoln as he pets them.)

Lincoln: (sighs with relief) This is nice. (looks at the sky) "It's sunset. Might as well head back."

(Lincoln heads back to the cabin. Inside, he went into the cellar.)

Lincoln: "One quick and private bath, then it's off to bed."

(Meanwhile, Lori and Leni are looking for Lincoln.)

Lori: "Where could he literally be?"

Leni: "I dunno."


	17. Chapter 17

Lori: "He's not in the sauna, the outdoor bath, the bathroom, and he's not even in the hot springs."

Leni: "Where is he?"

Lori: "The cellar!"

Leni: "We have a cellar?"

Lori: (facepalms as she take Leni's hand) "Come on."

(In the cellar, Lincoln is relaxing in the hot tub with his arms folded behind his back.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "This is really nice."

(Lincoln then looks over to see Leni and Lori with remorseful faces.)

Lincoln: (glares) "Oh, hey, girls."

Leni: "Hi, sweetie."

Lori: "Are you doing okay, baby?"

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm fine. Is there gonna be more arguing between you two?!"

Lori: "No. (sighs) Little bro, we just wanted to say…"

Leni: "We're sorry for fighting over you, Lincoln. It was totes wrong of us to do that."

Lori: "All this time, we could've just shared you instead."

Lincoln: "No shit, Sherlock! That was just horrible."

Leni: "We understand that you want to be alone right now."

Lori: "We'll get out of your hair."

(As Leni and Lori turn to leave, Lincoln faces them.)

Lincoln: "Wait. Since you girls mean so much to me, and you're genuinely sorry for what you did, I guess you can stay."

Leni and Lori: (happy) "Really?"

Lincoln: (sighs) "Yes, come on in before I change my mind."

(The two sisters shed their clothes and jump into the tub with Lincoln.)

Leni: "This is totes nice."

Lori: "Literally."

Lincoln: "Let's heat things up."

(Lincoln turns on the bubble filter, letting bubbles surge in the whole tub as well as increasing the water's heat, making the trio even more relaxed.)

Leni and Lori: "That's more like it."

(Lincoln puts his arms around Lori and Leni.)

Lincoln: "I dunno what is more hot, this hot tub or my smokin' hot sisters."

(On each girl, he squeezes their butt cheeks underwater.)

Lori: "You like our butts, don't you?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah."

(Lori and Leni each lower their hands to Lincoln's nether regions as they rub it with Leni on the base and Lori on the tip)

Lincoln: "Girls, that's enough."

Leni: (sexily giggling) "Nope, you're not getting away." (grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it in her breasts)

Lori: "Yeah, let's have some fun." (giggles in a sexy tone)

(Lori, Lincoln, and Leni exit out of the hot tub as they dry each other off with towels. Lori lightly pushes Lincoln on the heart shaped bed.)

Lori: "Just in time for the main event."

Leni: "I call dibs on his penis!"

Lori: "No! You had him twice before. It's my turn. now."

Leni: "Fine."

Lincoln: "Girls, chill, there's plenty more of me to share with."

Lori: "Now we're gonna have a really fun time." (giggles)

Leni: "Agreed."

(Lori lowers down on Lincoln's penis as it enters into her womb and Leni inserts her pussy on Lincoln's mouth. Lori turns Leni now she's facing her)

Lori: "God, you are just so sexy, Leni."

Leni: "You are totes sexy too, Lori."

(Lori and Leni both lock lips with each other as they make out as they hold each other's nipples and boobs. All the while, Lincoln is thrusting into Lori and licking away Leni's insides)

Lori: "Keep going, Lincoln. We all want to be satisfied with our collective juices."

(Lori begins thrusting much harder now while Lincoln is licking more of Leni's pussy)

Lincoln: (muffled) "Girls, I'm close to cumming."

Lori: "Us too."

(Eventually, all three are going fast, and then they orgasm, leaking their cum out.)

Leni: "I want Linky's cock inside me now, Lori."

Lori: "Okay, we'll trade."

(Leni and Lori switch places, with Lincoln's cock into Leni's pussy and Lincoln's mouth on Lori's pussy)

Lori: "He's licking my pussy out like ice cream!"

Leni: "His link is penetrating through my womb like a sausage!"

Lincoln: "This is so awesome."

(The three triple cum within each other. Upon Leni and Lori exiting from his body, Lincoln, tired, collapses on the floor from the threesome sex he've had)

Lori: "Lincoln!"

Leni: "Are you okay?!"

Lincoln: (panting) "I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from the non-stop banging."

Lori: "Oh, you poor thing."

Leni: "Let's find another place around the cabin."

(The trio put on their clothes as they go outside.)


	18. Chapter 18

(The trio all search around the outside of the cabin. Eventually, they stumble across a basement door to the left side of the cabin. They open it to see a staircase, and walk down it.)

Lori: "I wonder what's beneath this basement."

Leni: "Let's see."

(However, they got to the bottom area where it's pitch black.)

Lincoln: "Damn it. I can't see a thing."

Lori: (feels something) "What is that?"

Leni: (tugs on something) "I think I found the light switch."

(Leni tugs on the light switch, lighting up the room. Lori find she's touching a dildo.)

Lori: "A dildo?"

(Lincoln glances at the table, which has a bunch of sex toys on it)

Lincoln: "What in the world? What are these?"

Lori: "These are sex toys, little bro."

Lincoln: "Why is there sex toys in the basment?"

Leni: "I dunno, but I can't wait to use this dildo." (However, the dildo breaks into two) "Ah, poo."

Lincoln: "Outdoor baths, sauna, hot springs, and sex toys. Lori, what kind of contest did you enter?"

Lori: "Well, it was for 'a romantic giveaway for you and your loved ones'."

Lincoln: "Okay. By the look of things, all these toys are worn down and old." (picks up a pair of handcuffs as they break apart) "There's no way we're using these."

Leni: "Aw, man."

(As Leni looks down, she sees a drill near the wall. This gives Leni an idea, she whispers into Lori's ears. She smiles as Lori clears the sex toys off of the table and into a trash can.)

Lori: "Hey, Lincoln, can you do us a favor?"

Lincoln: "Sure."

Leni: "Just take off all of your clothes real quick."

(Lincoln proceeds to remove his clothing one by one. Leni drills a medium sized hole at one of the ends of the table. Lori found a bottle of massage oil and a towel.)

Lori: "Now, lie down on the table."

(A nude Lincoln does so, he notices the hole at the end of the table where his feet are at)

Lincoln: "What's this hole for?"

Leni: (draping a towel over his butt) "It's for your log."

Lori: "But first…"

(Lori gives Lincoln a quick handjob, making his penis stiff and erect, Lincoln then puts his log in the hole)

Lincoln: Oh, I'm getting a massage."

Lori: "It's must be totes stressful having to tend to two blonde-haired women."

Leni: "Just relax, sweetie. We're gonna take great care of you." (kisses him)

Lori: "Now, close your eyes."

(Lincoln does so, as he felt something moist on his back... as well as his cock under the table. He opens his eyes to find Leni massaging Lincoln's back with oil and deduces Lori was sucking on his cock under the table)

Lincoln: (relaxed) "That felt nice…"

Leni: "Yeah, just relax and let us do the work, Linky."

(Leni pushes hard on the lumps on the back of Lincoln's shoulders, as Lori rubs Lincoln's penis.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

Lori: "I love giving your cock the rubdown."

Leni: "Alright. Took care of the last of your bumps here, Linky."

Lincoln: "Can you do my lumbar next?"

Leni: "Sure thing. Whatever that is..."

(Lincoln gets up from the table and lies on his back, with his dick dangling about.)

Lori: "Oh, you want us to massage your front too?"

Lincoln: "You know it."

LenI: "Fuck yeah. Let's do this!"

(Leni caresses the front of Lincoln's neck, while Lori is staring at his majestic cock.)

Lori: (with spiraling eyes) "...Lincy…"

(Lori grips Lincoln's cock and rubs his balls.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, keep going, Lori."

(When Leni looks up to see Lincoln's dick, her pupils start to twist too.)

Leni: (with spiraling eyes) "Must...have...dick…"

(Leni shoves Lori aside, as she grips Lincoln and begins sucking on it.)

Lincoln: "Huh. These two must be in some kind of trance."

(Lori recovers from the push, and pulls Leni's mouth off of Lincoln's cock. She then deepthroats it, while Leni's sucking his balls.)

Lincoln: "This feels even better."

(The two continue to fondle with their brother's private parts. Next, Lori pulls her shirt and bra off to fit Lincoln's cock between her tits and suck on his tip.)

Lincoln: "Oh, yes."

(Then, Leni pulls off her dress, bra, and panties off as she stuffs her pussy into Lincoln's mouth.)

Lincoln: "She tastes so sweet."

(Lincoln continues to lick Leni's pussy and Lori continues to titfuck/blowjob Lincoln until they all cum all over each other. This breaks Lori and Leni from their trance.)

Leni: "Huh, what happened?" (looks down)

Lincoln: "Hey, Leni."

(Leni gets off Lincoln and goes to retrieve her clothes.)

Leni: "Last thing I remember was giving Lincoln a massage. You remember what happened, Lori?"

Lori: (getting her bra and clothes on) "No, not a thing."

Lincoln: "You two were playing with my dick."

Lori: "Were we literally hypnotized by your meter?"

Lincoln: "Seemed like it."

Leni: (sniffs) "Ew, we totes reek!"

Lori: "Yeah, all that semen and cum's starting to make us smell bad."

Lincoln: "Agreed."

(The trio head out of the basement and into the cabin upstairs so they can bathe.)

Lincoln: "I'm taking a bath."

Leni: "Dibs on the shower."

Lori: "Nuh-uh, I call dibs!"

Lincoln: "Ladies, you can both share the shower."


	19. Chapter 19

(In the bathroom, Lincoln is taking a bath while Lori and Leni are sharing the shower.)

Lori: "You know. Sharing the shower is actually turning me on."

Leni: "Agreed, Lori."

(Lori and Leni begin rubbing each other's boobs as they make out with each other.)

Lincoln: "This is so hot." (begins to masturbate)

(Seeing Lori and Leni shower makes Lincoln jerk off. His sisters take notice of this, as he's fapping.)

Lori: "Oh, look, our brother is turned on himself."

Leni: "Let's give him a show worth jerking off for."

(Leni kneels down, as she licks Lori's butthole and fingers her pussy.)

Lori: "You like that?"

(Lincoln nods as he continues to jerk off. Lori kneels down to finger Leni's pussy, as she sucks on Leni's nipples.)

Leni: "He's really turned on."

(Leni licks Lori's pussy as the latter is rubbing the former's breasts and nipples. Lincoln jerks off this harder this time. Lori and Leni squint in the showing, Lincoln cums from with his masterbation as he passes out)

Lori: "Aw, he is so horny that he fell asleep."

(Sometime later, Lincoln slowly wakes up as he looks around. He see Lori and Leni are washing each other. They look over to him and wave, who waves back)

Lincoln: "What happened? All I remember was jerking off."

(All of a sudden, Leni gets in the tub with Lincoln, pressing her back on him)

Lincoln: "What do you want?"

Leni: "Oh, nothing. It's just that I always wanted a hot bath with you."

Lincoln: "Are you for real?" (thinking) This is so intense, my brain can't cope."

Leni: "What's the matter, Linky-cakes? Don't you like taking a hot bath with me?"

Lincoln: "It's the best thing ever."

(Lincoln grabs her boobs from behind. Leni purrs, ruffling his hair.)

Lincoln: "Your boobs are so warm underneath this hot bath water."

Leni: "Not as hot as your meat in the water…"

(Leni rubs her butt near Lincoln's link. A jealous Lori rises up.)

Lori: "So, that's how she wants to play it, huh?"

(Lori dives into the bath water too as she pushes Leni to the other end of the tub. She rubs on Lincoln's cock)

Lori: "Back off, Leni. This bathtub ain't big enough for the three of us."

Leni: "Whatever, Lori. You have to share him as well." (moves closer)

(Lori and Leni pinch Lincoln's nipples, trying to make them erect)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "Are you serious? Now they're gonna make my nipples erect?"

(Leni turns around and sucks on Lincoln's right nipple)

Lincoln: "That actually felt good."

(Lori rolls her eyes, as she pulls Leni's head off his chest)

Lori: (to Leni) "Let me show you how it's done."

(Lori then pushes Lincoln's head into her bosom, trapping him in her breasts)

Lori: "This is how you please a man, Leni."

(A disappointed Leni sits on the other side of the tub. However, she comes closer and pushes her breasts into Lincoln's face)

Leni: "He loves my breasts too, Lori."

(The sisters look down to see their brother tightly squeezing their breasts, causing milk to squirt out of them. He licks his sisters' milk)

Leni: "That's it. Drink our milk, Lincoln."

(Lincoln sucks on each of his sisters' nipples to drink their milk.)

Leni: "I want a taste."

(Leni pushes up her boob to taste her milk, which she couldn't get to reach her mouth.)

Lincoln: "Need some help?"

Leni: "Just push my tit up a little more."

(Lincoln pushes up Leni's boobs to her, where she drinks her own milk.)

Lori: "What are you doing, Leni?"

Leni: "Tasting my own milk, doofus. What do you think?"

Lori: "Don't call me a doofus. You're the doofus."

Lincoln: "Now, now. No need to argue."

Leni: "Try your own milk then, Lori."

(Lori raises her breasts up to taste her own milk, and she takes a liking to it.)

Lori: "Mmm… This stuff's literally good."

(Lori and Leni then lick each other's milk)

Leni: "Tasty."

Lincoln: "Let's get out. I'm starting to wrinkle."

Lori: Yeah, a couple more minutes, and we'll be raisins."

(The trio all get out of the tub as they dry themselves with towels)

Lincoln: "You know, having the three of us doing each other is pretty fun."

Lori: (puts on her underwear) "Now you see why we love you, Lincy-poo."

Leni: (puts on her panties) "Yep, and now we're a banging trifecta."

(Leni puts on her bra, but her unclipped back is facing Lincoln, who puts on his underwear)

Leni: "You mind clipping this on for me?"

Lincoln: (eager) "Oh, yes, ma'am."

(Lincoln clips on Leni's bra.)

Leni: "Thanks, Linky-cakes."

Lori: "I'm having trouble putting mine on, too."

Lincoln: "Let me help you with that."

(Lincoln hooks Lori's bra on.)

Lori: "Oh, thank you, Lincy-poo."

(The trio then put on the rest of their clothes as they head to the living room.)


	20. Chapter 20

Leni: "What do you guys wanna do now?"

Lincoln: "Wanna play Smash Bros.?"

Lori: "Sure!"

(Lincoln takes out three controllers for them to play.)

Lincoln: "Just pick your characters, and we can start."

(Lincoln chooses Lucas, Lori chooses Zelda, and Leni chooses Rosalina Luma. Thus, their battle commences)

Lincoln: "Wait, girls. Let's up the ante."

Leni: "What are you proposing?"

Lincoln: "Every time anyone comes in last place in a match, they take off a piece of their clothing."

Leni: "Are you serious?"

Lori: "Oh, a challenge. I like it!"

Lincoln: "Let's do it!"

(The siblings play their first match. At the end screen, Leni's character is in last place behind Lori.)

Lori: "Ha! You're in last place!"

Leni: "Crap!"

Lincoln: "Time to discard a piece of clothing."

(Leni removes her flip flops.)

Leni: "I'm gonna beat one of you next match."

Lori: "In your dreams."

(The second match starts. Leni loses again in last place.)

Leni: "Damn it!"

Lori: (smugly) "You know what you gotta do now, sis."

(Leni begrudgingly takes off her sunglasses.)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "This is fun."

(The third match has started)

Leni: "Fool me once, shame on you! Fool me twice, you're dead!"

Lori: "Shut up, Leni. Like this match is gonna be any different."

(However, the end screen shows Lori is at the bottom of the barrel.)

Lori: "No fair!"

(Lori angrily removes her tank top.)

Lincoln: (looks at Lori's cleavage) "Uh…" (snaps out of it) "Stay focused!"

(Match #4 ensumes.)

(Lori loses again.)

Lori: (growls in frustration) "Aw, come on!"

(Lori removing her earrings.)

Leni: "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Is that even allowed?"

Lori: "I was wearing these earrings, wasn't I?"

Leni: "Hmm, fine."

(It's the start of the fifth match. At the end screen, Lincoln loses for the first time.)

Lincoln: "What?! How did I lose?"

Leni: "All I know is that I got that floating orb, and a giant star appeared."

Lincoln: "YOU USED THE SMASH BALL?!"

Leni: "Oh, is that what it's called?"

Lori: "Time for you to take something off, bro."

(Lincoln removes his shoes.)

Lincoln: (annoyed) "Beginner's luck."

(Match #6 has started)

Leni: (randomly mashing buttons) "Come on, come on, come on!"

(The end card shows Leni losing for the third time. She removes her earrings.)

Lori: Hmph… Fair enough."

Leni: "I wanna change characters."

Lincoln: "Sorry, sis. Once you choose that character, you can't substitute it."

Leni: "Fine."

Lori: "Come on, let's go to the next round!"

(The 7th match takes place, where Lincoln loses to Lori's down-air spike.)

Lincoln: "Why you…"

(Lincoln removes his socks.)

Leni: (smells Lincoln's socks) "Yucky!"

(Eighth match starts. Leni manages to forward-smash Lori off the stage on her last stock.)

Lori: "What?!"

Leni: "You got totes wrecked, thanks to my little star friend."

Lincoln: "Luma."

Leni: "Wait, our sister's in the game?"

Lincoln: "No, not Luna. Luma."

Leni: "Still not following."

Lori: "The star's name is Luma. It literally says it on the roster in Rosalina's slot."

Leni: (remembers) "Oh, yeah. It did say Luma."

Lori: "Can we please go to the next match?"

Leni: "Not until I beat Lincoln, Lori."

Lincoln: "Oh yeah, and you have to take something off."

(Lori removes her flats.)

Lori: "There, happy?"

(The ninth match begins)

Lori: "Watch this, chumps."

(As Leni climbs up the ledge, Lori lets her down-special go and she lands the sweet spot on her down-air, sending Leni straight down.)

Lori: "Works literally every time."

Leni: "Oh, you bitch."

Lincoln: "Don't forget about me!"

(Lincoln uses a forward-smash on Lori, sending her flying.)

Lori: "Fuck!"

(The screen shows sudden death.)

Announcer: "SUDDEN DEATH! GO!"

(The trio all button mash on their controllers. The end screen shows Lori is the last.)

Lori: "God fucking damn it!"

(Lori removes her khaki shorts.)

(The tenth match began. This time, Lincoln loses on the end screen.)

Lincoln: "Aw, man!"

(Lincoln removes his polo shirt.)

Leni: (giggles) "Sucker."

(In the eleventh match, Lincoln gets the Smash Ball, and rains down a ton of comets that hit Lori and Leni.)

Lori and Leni: "Holy shit!"

Lori: "Jinx!"

Lincoln: "That's the power of Lucas for ya."

Leni: "Let's start match twelve."

Lori: "Ironic, huh?"

(The twelfth match commences. Lori activates her final smash, sucking Lincoln into a triangle and killing him instantly.)

Lincoln: "NO!"

(Lincoln removes his blue jeans.)

Lori: (laughs) "How do you like dem apples, Linc?"

Lincoln: "Oh, go soak your head. You're just lucky Leni hasn't lost her dress yet."

Leni: "I'm still in this!"

(Leni throws Lori off the stage, then launches Luma out to land the final blow.)

Lori: "Holy shit."

(Lori, shocked, removes her bra.)

Lincoln: "That was actually a really smart combo continuation."

Leni: "Thank you."

(The next match starts. Lincoln uses PK Freeze to freeze Leni and it knocks her off the stage.)

Leni: "Aw, man."

(Leni removes her dress.)

Lori: "Hope you don't get too cold in here, like your precious little space princess."

Leni: "Just fine."

(The penultimate match starts. Lincoln then uses PK Starstorm to wipe Leni off the ring and into last place.)

Leni: "Blast!"

(Leni removes her bra. Now things were getting real, as the three siblings only had their underpants on.)

Lori: "Okay, this is the final stretch, you guys."

Lincoln: "Let's heightens the stakes even more. If two of us lose, they have to take off their last piece of clothing and stay naked for all of tomorrow."

Leni: "No way."

Lori: "I accept. Leni?"

Leni: (sighs) "Okay, I'll accept, too."

(The last match for the day is the tensest one of all for the three Louds.)

Lincoln: "Here we go."

(The trio all play their final match of Smash Bros. with determined faces.)

Lori: "I'm literally going to mop the floor with you two."

Leni: "As if, blondie and snowball."

Lori: "You're blonde, too."

Leni: "Oh, yeah."

Lincoln: "Can it! You're messing up my concentration!"

(Once Lori back-throws Leni offstage, it was just between her and Lincoln now.)

Lori: "I'm not giving up, Lincoln!"

(Lincoln sees a smash ball roaming on the stage, and he breaks it to unleash his final smash.)

Lori: "Oh, shit…"

(Lincoln lets it rip, as comets take care of Lori for him.)

Lincoln: (chuckles) "I'm a genius."

(The end card shows both Leni and Lori in last place.)

Leni: "This can't be."

Lori: "Damn it! DAMN IT!"

(Lori removes her panties. Leni clutches her crotch.)

Leni: (whining) "I don't wanna."

Lincoln: "You lost too, Leni. Take them off."

Lori: "If you're not taking them off, then I am."

(Before Lori could get at them, Leni reluctantly removes her panties.)

Lincoln: "Now, was that so hard?"

Leni: "They're off now, OK?!"

Lincoln: (hops off couch; stretches) "Well, that was fun, girls. Good luck with being nude for a day. I got a sauna trip to enjoy." (leaves the living room)

Leni: "Aw, man. I can't believe we lost, Lori."

Lori: (getting mad) "I think that wasn't fair of Lincoln to do that to us."

Leni: "Yeah, you're right, Lori!"

Lori: "Now, here's what we're gonna do…" (whispers into Leni's ear)

Leni: (smiles evilly) "Yeah…"


	21. Chapter 21

(In the sauna, Lincoln, fresh off his victory and in his briefs, is relaxing on a bench.)

Lincoln: (laughs) "That was awesome. I hope Lori and Leni won't be sore losers."

(As Lincoln is relaxing, he hears a loud banging knock on the door.)

Lincoln: "What the hell?!"

(The door was kicked open. Lincoln sees that an enraged, naked Lori and Leni barge through the door)

Lori: "LINCOLN LOUD!!!"

Lincoln: (nervous) "Oh, hey, girls. What's up?"

Leni: "If we have to stay naked, then so do you!"

Lori: "Undies off, now!"

Lincoln: (backing away) "Never!"

(As Lori and Leni get closer to Lincoln, he gets an idea.)

Lincoln: "Look, free samples of make-up!"

Leni: "What, where?!"

(He runs out of the sauna, as Lori shakes her head at Leni.)

Lori: "GET HIM!"

(The two nude blondes frantically chase Lincoln, trying to nab his underwear.)

Leni: "Take your underwear off!"

Lincoln: "No!"

Lori: "Damn it, he's too fast!"

Leni: "I got him!"

(Leni leaps forward to try and tackle Lincoln to the ground, but he runs in another direction to avoid her.)

Lincoln: "Haha! Keep on trying, it won't work!"

(The two have been chasing Lincoln from the outdoor bath to the bathroom. In the cellar, Lincoln is hiding in the hot tub's water.)

Lincoln: (holding his breath; thinking) "Ha! See if you can find me now!"

(However, Leni and Lori are next to Lincoln, who rushes out of the water.)

Lincoln: (thinking) "Shit! I gotta find somewhere to hide!"

(Lincoln looks at the front door.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "I can't believe I have to do this…"

(With no other choice, he goes outside.)

Leni: "He just went outside!"

Lori: "That's perfect! Come on!"

(Lincoln runs away from the cabin, but quickly realizes it's really cold.)

Lincoln: (shivers) "Bad… idea…"

Lori: "Stop right there!"

(To Lincoln's shock, Lori is next to him. As she steps closer, Lincoln steps back a bit. He ends up getting caught in Leni's grasp.)

Leni: "Gotcha, Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "No! Let me go! Don't do it!"

Lori: "It's over."

(Lori reaches over Lincoln's crotch.)

Lincoln: "Please don't! Back away!!"

(Out of fear, he kicks Lori in the face.)

Lincoln: (gasps) "I'm so sorry!"

Lori: (narrows her eyes) "It's too late for sorry, Lincoln. You're getting punished." (to Leni) "Take him in the house."

(Leni carries a restrained Lincoln into the house as Lori follows suit. They shut the door.)

Lori: "It's time."

Lincoln: "No, no! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

(Leni pins Lincoln on the floor to prevent him from getting away. Lori reaches to Lincoln's crotch, as she finally removes Lincoln's underwear as they slip off of his legs. She holds them up in the air.)

Lincoln: (sighs in defeat) "I've been defeated…. (blushes) And naked."

(The two hold onto Lincoln's underwear as their trophy of sorts.)

Lori: (laughs) "Gotcha, you big sucker! We won!"

Leni: "We did it! In your face, Lincoln!"

(They high five each other for a job well done, as they chuckle while Lincoln looks down in shame and/or embarrassment.)

Leni: "It looks like you won't be getting these back for a long time." (laughs evilly)

Lori: "Now… it's time for your punishment."

(Lincoln's eyes widen in shock upon hearing that. They take him to the outdoor bath in order to decide how they're going to "punish" him.)

Lori: "Now, let's see how we're gonna punish you."

(Leni drops Lincoln on the floor.)

Lincoln: "No, I'm not getting punished! I'm outta here!"

(After they drop him Lincoln on the floor, he tries to back away from them and leave the room. However, the two girls were one step ahead, as Leni had locked the door.)

Lori: "You ain't going anywhere."

(She and Leni sashay up to him. Lincoln bows his head down, knowing that he'll have to accept his fate.)

Lincoln: (sighs) "Do what you must."

(As soon as they kneel down on each side of him, they each give him a kiss on the cheek.)

Lincoln: (confused) "Huh? W-what happened?"

Leni: (laughs) "We weren't gonna hurt you, sweetie. We were just messing with you."

Lincoln: (sighs of relief) "Oh, thank goodness."

Lori: "We sure got you good." (to Lincoln, glaring) "But if you try to kick me again, I will destroy you. Got it?"

Lincoln: (fearful) "Got it." (shivers) "Man, I'm cold from that ambush."

Lori: "Lincoln, if you wanted to see us naked, you could've just asked."

Lincoln: (sheepishly) "Yeah, I admit I got really caught up in Smash."

Leni: "Now, let's see what we can do about your cold problem, Linky."

(Leni finds a nozzle to increase the temperature of the water.)

Leni: (puts hand in water) "This oughta do it." (picks up Lincoln) "Come in with me. The water's fine."

(Leni sets herself into the water with Lincoln on her lap.)

Lincoln: "Come on in, Lori. It feels great!"

(Lori gets in the water with her sister and brother.)

Lori: "Water could be a bit warmer."

(Lori turns the water's temperature up to suit her mood.)

Lincoln: "Okay, it's getting a little too hot."

Lori: "It isn't that bad."

Leni: "Just gonna cool it down a bit."

(Leni runs some colder water in the tub.)

Lincoln: "Can we agree on a compromise with the water?"

Lori: "Alright, fine."

(Lori turns the nozzle in the middle so the water is at room temperature.)

Lincoln: (relieved) "Yeah…"

Leni: "Yeah, indeed…." (touches Lincoln's penis)

Lori: "Let me touch it too." (touches Lincoln's penis as well)

(Lori and Leni stroke Lincoln's dick, while he lays back and daydreams.)


	22. Chapter 22

(Lincoln looks up to find a TV at the end)

Leni: "Oh, a TV!"

Lincoln: "That's perfect. Now we can watch some TV while we enjoy this outdoor bath."

(Lori finds the remote as she turns the TV on, it shows an adult movie where two lovers are on the couch, making love with each other. The woman has whipped cream on her nipples as the man licks it off her boobs.)

Lincoln: "I never seen anyone do that before."

Lori: "Yeah, looks hot."

(They then see on the TV a second woman joins in the fray, They're having a three way together)

Leni: "You know, maybe we should do all of this stuff."

Lori and Lincoln: "Yeah!"

(It cuts to a montage of the trio Louds all doing the stuff people do in those adult movies.)

(Leni and Lori lay on each other as Lincoln holds his meter up. He couldn't decide on who'd he pound, so he pounds both of them as they feel complete pleasure from this as well as other threesome positions they've done.)

(Lori and Leni put both whipped cream on their boobs and near their pussies, Lincoln hungrily licks the essence off his sisters' bodies.)

(Lincoln sits on the floor, Leni and Lori sit their vaginas near Lincoln's penis, their pussies kissing his dick. They all cum all over each other.)

Lincoln: "That. Was. Awesome."

Leni: "Totes agreed."

(Lori and Leni hugs Lincoln tightly, who is in between both his hot sisters' boobs.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) "This is the best day of my life."

Lori: "C'mon, let's head to bed."

Leni: "Alright, I'll change into my nightgown."

Lincoln: "Wait, you and Lori lost in Smash, so the two of you have to be naked the whole day tomorrow."

Leni: "Aw, man!"

Lori: "Hold on! If we have to be naked, then you do as well!" (She pulls out Lincoln's underwear that she removed) "You won't be getting these back until the day after tomorrow."

Lincoln: (growls) "Fine."

(The three of them all head into the bedroom.)

Leni: "These beds are too small."

Lori: "I got an idea."

(It cuts to the cellar, where the siblings are now in the heart shaped bed.)

Lori: "Much better."

Leni: "Totes agreed."

Lincoln: "Same here." (yawns) "Welp, goodnight, girls."

Lori and Leni: "Good night, Lincoln."

(Both Lori and Leni kiss him goodnight as they all drift away to bed. In a thought bubble, Lincoln, Lori, and Leni are all making out with each other. They strip him of his PJs and each hold his cock, Lori sucks on his balls and Leni sucks on his dick.)

Dream Lincoln: "Yeah, suck my meter."

Dream Lori: "Let's ditch these rags."

(Lori and Leni strip of their PJs to enter sexual intercourse. Leni is riding on Lincoln while Lori is making out with him. In the real world, Lincoln slowly wakes up to find his two sleeping sisters fingering their pussies)

Lori: (dreaming) "Fuck me, Lincy-poo. Fuck me."

Leni: (dreaming) "Yeah, lick my pussy around."

(Lincoln stares at them lovingly as he goes to sleep.)


	23. Chapter 23

(Sometime in the middle of the night, Lincoln wakes up and slips out of bed to take a midnight dip in the sauna. Leni slowly opens her eyes to see Lincoln's missing.)

Leni: (shaking Lori awake) "Lori, wake up!"

Lori: "What is it, Leni?"

Leni: "Linky-cakes is missing."

(Lori opens her eyes in shock and turns to the left)

Lori: "What?!"

Leni: "Calm down, he might be in another part of the cabin."

(The two get out of bed as they search for Lincoln. Upstairs, Lori and Leni look around the cabin. They hear some moaning from the sauna.)

Lori: "What's that?"

Leni: "It came from the sauna."

(Leni and Lori opens the door to find a groggily Lincoln jerking off.)

Lori: "Is he… sleep-masturbating?"

Leni: "Looks like it."

(Lori and Leni enter the sauna.)

Lori: "Is there room for two more?"

Lincoln: (groggily) "Yah, sures." (resumes his masturbation)

(Lori and Leni sit next to Lincoln, but he's too drowsy.)

Leni: "So, I saw you jerking off. That was hot."

Lori: "Yeah, it was."

(The two hear snoring. It shows that Lincoln fell was fast asleep on the bench.)

Lori: (smiles) Hey, Leni, look. Our boy got sleepy from his jerkin'."

Leni: "Time for some steamy fucking. (pauses) Wait, I just realized something."

Lori: "What's wrong?"

Leni: "Linky's been shooting in my pussy every time we did it. What if I get pregnant after just one more time?"

Lori: "Don't worry about that, sis. We nor any of our other sisters or friends get pregnant in these kinds of stories, no matter how many times cum is shot inside of us."

Leni: "Phew. Thank goodness."

Lori and Leni: "Dibs on pounding Lincoln! What?!"

Leni: "I want Linky inside me."

Lori: No, I want Lincy inside me."

Leni: "How about rock, paper, scissors?"

Lori: "You're on."

Leni: "Best 2 out of 3?"

Lori: "Best 2 out of 3."

(Lori and Leni each ball up one of their hands into a fist.)

Lori and Leni: "Rock, paper, scissors, go!"

(Lori chose rock and Leni chose paper.)

Lori and Leni: "Rock, paper, scissors, go!"

(Lori chose scissors and Leni chose paper)

Lori and Leni: "Rock, paper, scissors, go!"

(Lori chose rock and Leni chose scissors)

Lori: "Yeah!"

Leni: "Damn it. "

(Lori moves Lincoln's body down to the floor. Then she squats down above his groin.)

Lori: (grips Lincoln's dick) "Come to Mama…"

(Leni grabs Lincoln's head and she lowers her pussy onto her brother's mouth.)

Leni: (thrusts crotch up and down) "You like tasting me, Linky?"

(Lincoln is still sleeping, so Leni spirals her pussy more, trying to get Lincoln to lick it.)

Lori: "Oh, your dick feels so good."

(Lori thrusts, but slowly, as to not wake Lincoln up.)

Leni: "Lick your mama's coitus."

(Lincoln groans, as Leni gyrates her hips on his face.)

Leni "Keep going, my sweet..."

(Lori continues to thrust Lincoln away.)

Lori: "Oh, yeah…"

(The two continue to ride their sleeping brother, as he cums into Lori, and Leni cums on him.)

Lori: "For a sleeping kid, you did great."

Leni: (grabs Lincoln) "C'mon, Linky, let's get you back into bed."

(Leni carries a sleeping Lincoln as she, Lincoln, and Lori back to the cellar. On the bed, Leni gently sets Lincoln on the bed. He slowly opened his eyes.)

Lincoln: "Uggh, what happened?"

Lori: "You were dreaming."

Lincoln: "Oh, okay. Why do you two love me so much?"

Lori: "Lincoln… Ever since I've developed feelings for you, you've been my true confidant and you're literally the perfect partner with snowy white hair."

Leni: "Not to mention, you got a totes amazing cock."

Lincoln: Leni, why do you love me?"

Leni: "Why I love you? It's because you're the sweetest guy I know."

Lori: "We always wanted to date you and to start a family with you."

Leni: "I loved you so much to the point I find you irresistible."

Lincoln: "Wow, thank you, girls. That means a lot to me."

(Lincoln hugs both Lori and Leni. He then smacks their butts.)

Lori: "Ooh. You're naughty. But let's save that for tomorrow."

(Lori and Leni each kiss Lincoln's forehead as they tuck him in the middle of the bed with Leni on the left and Lori on the right)

Lincoln: "Night, Lori. Night, Leni."

Leni and Lori: "Good night, Lincoln."

(The three drift off to sleep, cuddling each other.)


	24. Chapter 24

THE NEXT MORNING...

(The trio are still sleeping. Leni opens her eyes as she yawns.)

Leni: "What a great night's sleep."

(Leni felt something on her, she looks down to Lincoln's arm clinging onto her breasts and his other hand touching her vagina.)

Leni: "Starting already, Linky? I just got up."

Lincoln: (wakes up) "Yeah, baby."

Lori: (sleep-talking) "What was that?"

Lincoln: (whispers) "Better keep quiet, Leni."

(The two stare to see Lori is still sleeping as she's tossing and turning.)

Leni: (to Lincoln; whispering) "She's a heavy sleeper."

Lincoln: "What do you say to having some morning wood?"

Leni: "Heck yeah." (shivers) "It's cold down here though. I wish there was a place to warm up."

(Lincoln gets an idea. It cuts to Leni and Lincoln, still naked, walking outside)

Leni: "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Lincoln: "You went along with it. So there's your answer."

(The two then arrive in a familiar cave.)

Leni: "Why are we in a cave? And why's it hot?"

Lincoln: "You were cold earlier, so I brought us to a warmer spot."

(Leni looks around the cave to see it's the hot springs.)

Leni: "Oh yeah! This place!"

Lincoln: "I knew you'd want to warm up here."

(Lincoln gets in the hot spring.)

Lincoln: "Come on. It's safe."

(Leni dips her foot into the water. Then, she sets in the other foot, and soon her whole body's in the water.)

Leni: "Oh, yeah. That's the ticket."

Lincoln: (strokes cock) "Now, how's about tending to this log?"

Leni: "With pleasure."

(Leni opens her pussy to allow Lincoln to put his cock in. She grips Lincoln's shoulders.)

Leni: "Give it your all."

(Lincoln thrusts into Leni, who holds Lincoln's face as she makes out with him.)

Leni: "You're a good kisser."

Lincoln: "You too."

(Back at the cabin, Lori finally wakes up, yawning.)

Lori: "Another day, another-" (looks around) "Where the heck did they go?"

(It cuts back to the hot springs where Leni and Lincoln are banging each other non-stop.)

Leni: "Grab on my breasts. Squeeze them like they're pillows!"

(Lincoln squeezes Leni's boobs and pinches her nipples.)

Lincoln: "Gonna start the morning off right with some fresh milk."

(Lincoln squeezes Leni's nipples until milk comes out of it, he licks his sister's milk)

Lincoln: "So good."

Leni: "I want something to drink, too, Linky."

(Leni looks at Lincoln's cock and she grabs it.)

Leni: "I need something with lots of protein."

(Leni wraps her lips around Lincoln's cock and sucks on it.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, get that sweet nectar."

(Back at the cabin, Lori is still looking around the cabin.)

Lori: "Where the hell are they? I looked everywhere in this fucking cabin! Unless… "

(Lori thinks for a moment, she gasps)

Lori: "The cave springs! Those bastards!"

(Lori rushes out of the cabin, in search of her siblings. It cuts back to Leni sucking Lincoln off.)

Lincoln: "I'm getting close to cumming."

Leni: "Give me every last drop, Linky!"

(Lincoln cums into Leni's throat, who gulps it all down.)

Leni: "Totes best yogurt I've ever had."

???: "You son of a bitch! And bitch!"

(Lincoln and Leni look over to see Lori in front of the cave's entrance.)

Lori: "Leaving me out of all the fun again, I see…"

Lincoln: "You looked so peaceful while you're sleeping, we didn't want to disturb you."

Leni: "You can have your turn with Linky now, if you'd like."

Lori: (sighs) "I guess I'll let it slide this time, but let me know when you're having sex next time."

Lincoln: "Sorry, Lori."

Lori: "Say, have the three of us done it in Vanzilla yet?"

Leni: "I don't think so."

Lori: "Follow me, then."

(Lincoln and Leni follow Lori to the van. They get inside, as Lori turns the hot air on.)

Lori: "Time for my morning wood."

(Lori begins by making out with Lincoln while stroking his cock. She wraps her legs around Lincoln's bod.)

Leni: "I want in on this action too!"

(Leni fingers Lori's anus, as she licks her pussy.)

Lori: "Damn, Leni."

Lincoln: "I wanna go all in."

(Lori opens her anus, as Lincoln puts it in.)

Lori: "Ow." (to Leni) A little note, when you get hit in the anus, it hurts for a bit."

Leni: "Got it, Lori."

Lincoln: "I'm gonna do anal with you you next, Leni. But let me do Lori first."

(Lincoln pounds Lori's anus, while she grips the car seat. Leni masturbates to this.)

Lori: "Yeah, fill my butt up like a Thanksgiving turkey!!"

Lincoln: "I'm planning to do that!"

(Lincoln goes into Lori's anus much faster until he shoots his load into her butt.)

Lori: (panting; to Leni) "You see, Leni. After anal, your stamina will be drained for a bit."

Leni: "Uh…"

Lincoln: "What she means is that you'll be tired from anal sex."

Leni: "I'm not sure that I am comfortable for this."

Lincoln: "Leave it to me."

(Lincoln grabs Leni and moves her butt up in the air.)

Leni: "Lincoln, watch where you're putting that."

Lincoln: "Okay. Are you ready, Leni?"

Leni: "Yeah, but please be gentle."

(With a confident nod from Lincoln, he slowly puts his penis into Leni's anus.)

Leni: (squeals) "OW!!"

Lincoln: "It's OK, Leni. It's only gonna hurt a little bit."

Lori: "Don't worry, Leni. You can hold on my hand if you want."

(Lori reaches her hand out, as Leni grabs it. She puts her other hand on the seat, as Lincoln pushes in the rest of his dick into his sister's butt.)

Leni: "It hurts so bad, but it feels so good!"

Lincoln: "I'm all the way in, Leni. I'm gonna start moving now."

Leni: "Okay…. Do it."

(Lincoln starts thrusting into Leni's anus very slowly, which makes Leni groan and squeal after each thrust.)

Leni: "Mmm… Go… Ah… Faster, Linky."

Lori: (in her mind) "Leni, I'm proud of you."

Lincoln: "Does it still hurt?"

Leni: "No… Keep going…"

(Leni then stands up and rides on Lincoln cowgirl style.)

Leni: "This feels just as amazing as getting my pussy fucked."

Lincoln: "Hell yeah."

Lori: "Don't leave me out."

(Lincoln continues to go into Leni's anus, while Lori is making out with him.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna burst, Leni."

Leni: "What are you waiting for? Let it out!"

Lincoln: "With pleasure. I'm gonna fill your butt up like an eclair."

Lori: "Oh, good one!"

(Lincoln pounds Leni's anus until he cums into her.)

Leni: "That… was… totes…. Fucking…. awesome…"

(Lincoln slowly pulls his cock out of Leni's anus, as he plops onto Lori's lap.)

Lori: (twists Lincoln's cowlick) "What do ya wanna do now, lil' bro?"

Lincoln: (panting) "Well, I want to rest for now. I used up my entire stamina all morning. This reminds me of that time we had sex with Carol."

Lori: "Oh yeah! The day I invited Carol over."

Lincoln: "Yeah, good times. Maybe we should invite her more often."

Lori: "I can totally get Becky, Whitney, and Dana in on this too."

Leni: "Maybe Jackie and Mandee too. And also Fiona."

Lincoln: "Fiona? I think she still hates me."

Leni: "Nonsense. She'll warm up to you."

(The three of them all share a laugh. All of a sudden, they hear a roar in the distance.)


	25. Chapter 25

Leni: "What on earth was that?!"

Lori: (gasps) "Oh my god! Look!"

(There's a grizzly bear roaming the wilderness, but then it starts heading towards the van.)

Lincoln: "Oh, Jesus!"

(Lincoln turns off the heat, as the trio run out of the van.)

Lori: "Get the door open!"

(Leni tries to open the door, but it won't budge. Leni looks out the window to see that it's locked.)

Leni: "Guys, please don't get mad, but the door is locked!"

Lincoln and Lori: "WHAT?!"

Lori: "This is all your fault, Leni!"

Leni: "Me?! But you're the one who left the cabin last!"

(As the two blondes argue, Lincoln sees that the bear is approaching closer.)

Lincoln: "We got bigger problems, like the bear HEADING RIGHT FOR US!"

(This causes Lori and Leni to scream as they run around the outside of the cabin for any other entrances. Unfortunately, everything is locked.)

Lincoln: "Damn it! Everything's locked!"

Leni: "Didn't you have the keys, Lori?"

Lori: "They're inside, Leni!"

Leni: "Feeling pretty stupid now, huh?"

Lori: "Why you…!"

(Lori tackles Leni as the two nude blondes begin fighting. Another roar is heard, Lincoln slowly turns back, and to his horror, he sees the bear right in front of him.)

Lincoln: "Oh, no…"

(The bear slashes Lincoln in the back with his claws, knocking him into the snow, with blood dripping out from scratch marks. Leni and Lori stops fighting to see what happened.)

Leni: (mortified) "LINCOLN!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!"

Lori: (furious) "OK, GRIZZLY! YOU'VE FUCKED UP, BIG TIME!"

(Lori and Leni gather several clumps of snow and chuck them at the bear.)

Leni: "GO ON! GIT!"

(The bear scampers off to escape the snow pelting from the Loud sisters.)

Lori: "AND STAY OUT!"

(Leni rushes towards Lincoln, and she is in tears.)

Leni: "Linky… No…. You can't…"

Lori: "He's gonna be alright, Leni! I'm getting an ambulance!"

(Lori pulls out her phone as she calls 911.)

(A while later, an ambulance arrives at the cabin. Two paramedics exit the ambulance and spot Lincoln, Lori, and Leni.)

Paramedic #1: "What's going on?"

Paramedic #2: "And why are you three nude?"

Lori: "Never mind that! Our brother got attacked by a bear!"

Paramedic #1: "Well… We'll see what we can do."

(The paramedics carry Lincoln into their vehicle on a stretcher.)

Leni: (crying in her hands) "I hope he survives!"

Lori: "We'll have to wait and see."

(The paramedics proceed to soothe Lincoln's back scars. Lori spots that Leni is missing.)

Lori: "Where did she go?"

(All of a sudden, one of the cabin doors open to reveal Leni.)

Lori: "Leni! How'd you get inside?"

Leni: "The basement door. We forgot to check that one."

Lori: "Sorry I called you stupid and attacked you."

Leni: "And I'm sorry for locking the door."

(Lori and Leni hug each other.)

Lori: "Now, let's go check on Lincoln."

(Lori and Leni, now in bathrobes and slippers, rush back outside and into the ambulance.)

Leni: "Is he okay?!"

Paramedic #1: "After we applied some gauze and bandaged the injury, your brother should be fine. But just mind his back."

Paramedic #2: "He is still knocked out for a while, so keep an eye on him."

Lori: "Thank you so much for helping us."

Paramedic #2: "Don't mention it."

(The paramedics both enter the ambulance and leave. The two sisters carry Lincoln into the cabin with sad expressions on their faces.)

Lori: "From now on, we're never gonna let you get hurt like this again."

Leni: "Yeah, our arguing got the best of us, and it got you hurt."

(Lincoln is still unconscious from the attack.)

Leni: "Oh, man. What if everybody found out about this?"

(Lori grabs Leni's shoulders and shakes her.)

Lori: "Get a hold of yourself, woman. No one, and I mean no one, will ever know about this."

Leni: "Okay, Lori. Let's watch some TV to take our minds off of it."

(Leni turns on the TV and a channel appears.)

Leni: "Ooh, this looks like a good show."

Lori: "Not bad so far."

Announcer: "Next time on Animal Planet, we'll be discussing about bears."

Leni: (screams) "No!"

Lori: "Change it! Change it!"

(Leni quickly changes it to another channel.)

Lori: "Maybe this one."

Announcer #2: "On Operation Desert Storm, we're now making apple pies. First, we'll slice us some apples!"

Lori: "Change it!"

Leni: "On it!"

(Leni changes it for a third time.)

Leni: "Third time's the charm."

Announcer #3: "Coming up next, it's a new episode of We Bare Bears. Only on Cartoon Network."

Leni: "Even though I love that show, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

(Leni shuts off the TV, as she grabs a hammer. Lori takes the hammer away and puts it back.)

Lori: "Cool down, Leni! Maybe texting will do the trick."

(They pull out their phones, as they're texting each other to take their mind off of what recently happened.)


	26. Chapter 26

HOURS LATER…

(Lori and Leni still texting each other. Lori glances at Lincoln, who is still unconscious… and naked.)

Lori: (sighs) "He feels cold. I should give him his underwear back. As well as a few blankets."

(Lori pulls out the underwear she removed from Lincoln and puts them back on him.)

Leni: "I'll get him some blankets."

(Leni goes to a closet to get some spare blankets. She takes them back to the living room to put the blankets on Lincoln as well with a pillow on his head.)

Leni: "That should warm him up."

Lori: "Poor Lincoln. What have we done?"

(Lincoln's eyes slowly open up, as he groans.)

Lincoln: "My back… It's in so much pain..."

Lori: "You're OK!"

(Leni stood there for a few seconds, she shed a single tear on her face as she runs to Lincoln and hugs him tightly.)

Leni: "Oh, Linky, thanks goodness you're alright! That mean bear sliced you up to shreds!"

(Lincoln then looks at his back to see the gauze and bandages)

Lincoln: "Whoa, no way! That bear really did a number on my back!"

Leni: "That awful bear tear you up into shreds!"

Lori: "But we sent that bear's ass packing back into the woods!"

Lincoln: "Wow, girls, I dunno what to say. Thank you so much. "

Lori: "No problem."

Lincoln: (sighs) "Well, I won't be having sex for a while. (looks down) I see I got my underwear back."

Lori: "You deserve them back, Lincy."

(Leni sits next to Lincoln. He looks at Leni's fingers and toes to see they're painted orange.)

Lincoln: "I see you painted your fingernails and toenails orange as well."

Leni: "Yeah, to remember you, Lincoln."

Lori: "You idea stealer!"

Leni: "I am not an idea stealer, Lori! (to Lincoln) You need anything?"

Lincoln: "No, I wanna rest here."

Lori: "Okay, call us if you need anything."

Leni: "Get some rest, Linky."

(Lori puts a blanket over Lincoln as Leni kisses him. Lincoln goes to sleep as Lori and Leni walk off.)

HOURS LATER….

(Lori comes in the cabin with logs. She put the logs into the fireplace.)

Lori: "Man, getting firewood is not easy."

(Before Lori goes to the bedroom…)

Lincoln: "This vacation's almost been a total bust."

(Lori heards Lincoln as she takes a peek from the kitchen.)

Lincoln: "Every time Leni and Lori want to hit on me and do me, they often argue on it. And worse, I always get harmed in some fashion. Maybe this vacation wasn't as fun as I thought."

Lori: "Whoa…. Lincoln…"

(Lori sets the firewood on the ground by the bedroom door, then walks toward Lincoln.)

Lori: "Hey…"

Lincoln: "Oh, hi, Lori."

Lori: "Are you okay?"

Lori: "I heard how you weren't liking this vacation very much…"

Lincoln: "You heard all of that?"

(Leni walks into the room from the bathroom.)

Leni: "Me too."

Lincoln: "Hey, Leni."

Leni: "Is something wrong, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Look… It's just that… You two have been at each other's throats ever since Leni came here. When Leni wants to do me, Lori, you get jealous. And Leni, when you get confused on something, you'd scold Lori. Look, I know you two want to love me and bang me very much, but it's really annoying that you two are bickering at each other, and your last squabble got me attacked by a bear."

(Lori and Leni both look regretful of how they've been treating each other and affecting their relationship with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Look, I'm not trying to be selfish, I think it's best for you two not to do me for the rest of the night and/or till my back healed up. I'm gonna sleep on the couch for the night."

(It cuts to Lori and Leni in their bedroom getting ready for bed.)

Lori: "Wow, I never thought Lincoln felt that way."

Leni: "Yeah. We should make it up to him somehow."

Lori: "Well, there isn't much we can do, since his back still in pain."

Leni: "Come on. We can think of something… Together."

(Lori and Leni think of something. Until…)

Lori: "Leni, I've literally got it!"

Leni: "Really? What is it?"

(Lori whispers into Leni's ear, who smiles eagerly.)

Leni: "I totes love that plan!"

Lori: "Then, let's go for it!"

(Meanwhile, Lincoln is channel surfing on the couch.)

Lincoln: "Wonder if any of those fancy movies is on tonight on one of these channels."

(When Lincoln finally gets to it, Lori and Leni pop up beside him.)

Lincoln: "Ah! What do you girls want?!"

Lori: "Hey, buddy! What do you say to a little movie night?"

Leni: "I already brought some snacks for the occasion."

Lincoln: "I guess we can do a movie night."

(Lori pulls out a chocolate bar and gives it to Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Lori."

(Lincoln keep channel surfing until he finds Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse on.)

Lincoln: "You girls see this movie yet."

Leni: "No, not this one."

Lincoln: "Ooh, you're in for a treat! This movie won an Oscar!"

(While the siblings watch the prologue, Lincoln is eating his candy bar. However, he begins choking.)

Leni: "Oh my god! Linky's choking!"

(Leni wraps her arms around Lincoln's torso and gives him the Heimlich maneuver.)

Leni: (grunts)

(Lincoln spits out the candy bar as he begins coughing and panting.)

Lincoln: "Leni… You saved my life."

(Lincoln hugs Leni.)

Lincoln: "Thank you."

Leni: "Anytime, pumpkin." (kisses him)

Lori: "Are you alright?!"

Lincoln: "I'm fine."

Lori: "That was way too close. Let's resume the movie."

(Around the part where the multiple Spider-Men meet up…)

Leni: "I can totally relate to Gwen!"

Lori: "And I know Lana is Spider-Ham."

(The three of them all laugh at Lori's comment.)

Lincoln: "And I bet Lisa's Peni, with that Spider robot suit."

Leni: "Who could be related to Peter?"

All three of them: "Dad."

Lincoln: "I'm totally Miles."

Lori: "And Lucy's Spider-Man Noir."

(Lincoln eats some popcorn. He goes to grab another handful, but lays his hand on Lori's.)

Lincoln: "Oh, our hands are touching."

Lori: "Oh, you…"

(It cuts to the climax of the film, where the Spider people are all battling Kingpin and his forces.)

Lincoln: "Go get 'em, Spidies."

Lori: "This movie is awesome."

Lincoln: "Yeah, I know."

(It cuts to the post credits with Spider-Man 2099.)

Leni: "Who's this guy?"

Lori: "Looks like another Spider-Man, Leni."

Lincoln: "This one's from a world in the far future."

Lori: "Guess they couldn't figure out how to include him in the plot."

Lincoln: "Anyway, good movie. That oughta do it for the night."

Lori and Leni: (get up from the couch) "Nighty-night, Linky."

(Lori and Leni both kiss Lincoln goodnight.)

Lori: "Are you sure that worked?"

Leni: "I'm totes sure it worked."

Lori: (yawns) "Let's go to bed, too."

Leni: "Yeah."

(Lori and Leni go to bed as well.)


	27. Chapter 27

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Leni wakes up, stretching her arms.)

Leni: (shakes Lori) "Rise and shine, sis."

Lori: "Good morning, Leni. Let's see if Lincoln's awake."

(The sisters get out of bed and go into the living room in search of their brother.)

Leni: "Linky, are you up?"

(Lincoln tosses away his blanket and sits up.)

Lincoln: "Yeah, I'm awake. Good morning, girls."

Leni: "What do you guys wanna do today?"

Lori: "Hmm… I don't know. I did get a call from the doctor earlier to check on your back."

Lincoln: "I still got the gauze and bandages."

Lori: "OK. Let's see if it got any better."

(Lori has Lincoln lie on his stomach, as she slowly took the bandages on his back off.)

Lincoln: "Please be gentle."

Lori: "I will." (lightly prods his back)

Leni: "I wanna help too."

(Leni starts wiping the gauze off of Lincoln's back.)

Lincoln: "Are you almost finished?"

Lori: "Yeah. The scratch marks don't look so bad now."

Leni: "Almost looks normal from here."

(The two are finished taking off the gauze and bandages.)

Lincoln: "How's it look?"

Lori: "Looks like everything cleared up."

Lincoln: "Thank god."

Leni: (rubbing Lincoln's back) "Thank goodness your back is healed."

Lincoln: "Phew. It's really hot."

Leni: "I totes feel it too."

(Leni takes off her pajamas and undergarments and tosses them on the floor.)

Leni: "That's better."

Lori: "Yeah, it is getting hot."

(Lori removes her pajamas and undergarments as well. Lincoln is fanning himself.)

Lincoln: "Man, it's crazy hot, and all of the places in and out of the cabin are hot too!"

Lori: "Man, this is back home all over again!"

Lincoln: "What are we gonna do now?"

Lori: "I dunno, bro."

Lincoln: "I might as well watch TV."

(Lincoln begins channel surfing, Lori and Leni both look at Lincoln's crotch. Lori gets an idea, as they went back to their room.)

Lori: "How about enticing Linky to come play with us?"

Leni: "Maybe not right now."

Lori: "What are you talking about? You're literally in the buff right now."

Leni: "So are you, but I don't want to now. I'm gonna take a nice cool bath." (leaves)

Lori: "Fine. Be that way. I'm gonna have Linky all to myself, then."

(As Lincoln is channel surfing...)

Lori: (off screen) "Oh, Lincy-poo!"

(Lincoln looks over to the side to see Lori is wearing a black bra with matching panties along with black high heels. Lincoln has hearts in his eyes and his meter gets erected.)

Lincoln: (gets really sweaty) "No… way…"

(Lori giggles as she walks closer to Lincoln, showing her cleavage to her brother.)

Lori: "You like what you see?"

Lincoln: "Oh, yeah…"

Lori: "Guess what? There's more…"

(Lori does a lap dance for Lincoln, showing off her assets.)

Lincoln: "Yeah. God you're so sexy."

(Lincoln then smacks Lori's butt, Lori sees Lincoln is getting much harder than before.)

Lori: "It's time for the main event."

(Lori begins to take off her bra and panties, causing Lincoln to achieve maximum hardness from his penis. Lori eagerly unzipped his zipper to show his erect penis.)

Lori: "It's time…. For the best handjob of all-time."

(Lori begins rubbing Lincoln's meter slowly, then she goes faster.)

Lori: "Does that feel good?"

Lincoln: "So good."

(Lori keeps rubbing Linoln's meter until he cums into her hand.)

Lori: "You cum like a boss, sweetie. Now it's time for the true main event!"

(Lori sits on Lincoln's lap as she eases her pussy into Lincoln's meter, she places her hands onto Lincoln's shoulders.)

Lori: "Oh, yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me!" (moans)

Lincoln: "Yeah! With pleasure!"

(As Lori rides Lincoln, he actually lifts up Lori's legs and begins fucking her like crazy.)

Lori: "FUCK ME GOOD! YEAH!" (grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it into her bosom)

(Lori continues to ride Lincoln until he cums into her womb.)

Lori: (panting) "What a comeback…"

(Lori gets off of Lincoln's penis as she grabs him and sets him on her lap. She makes out with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: I love you, Lori."

Lori: "You too, Lincoln."

(As the two make out, Leni, in her bathrobe, comes out of the bathroom after her shower. She sees Lori.)

Leni: (furious) "LORI LOUD! How could you?!"

Lori: (smug) "What? Are you mad I can seduce a man?"

Leni: "No! I'm mad that you're wearing my black high heels! Those cost me $80!"

(Leni angrily removes the heels off of Lori's feet as she walks back to her room, Lincoln and Lori shrug, as they make out with each other once again. In the bedroom, Leni mopes about her heels.)

Leni: "God fucking damn it! Lori always ruins everything! First, she attacked me, and now she used my high heels to seduce Linky-cakes?!" (growls) "Wait, seduce… That gives me an idea…"

THIRTY-MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln is watching TV again.)

Leni: (sing-songy) "Linky-cakes, can you come in here, please?"

Lincoln: "Coming, Leni!"

(Lincoln walks into the bedroom. Leni, in her bathrobe with seafoam green heels, walks in and shuts the door.)

Leni: "Thank goodness you arrived."

Lincoln: "What'd you call me for?"

Leni: "This."

(Leni removes her bathrobe to reveal her wearing a strapless green dress. Lincoln gets hard.)

Lincoln: "Whoa, you look so hot."

Leni: "Thank you."

(Leni walks closer to Lincoln and begins posing to him, he gets harder while Leni notices.)

Leni: "It seems that your little friend is happy to see me."

(Leni pushes Lincoln onto the bed, and gets on it herself.)

Leni: "Let's get started."

(Leni unzips the zipper from Lincoln's pants, revealing his penis. Leni licks her lips as she grips her brother's dick.)

Leni: "Time for my afternoon meat."

(Leni kneels down and licks Lincoln's balls and the tip of his penis, and gradually, his whole penis. Lincoln holds some of Leni's hair while she is gripping Lincoln's legs.)

Lincoln: "Damn, she's choking on my cock!"

(Leni begins to suck even faster than before, Lincoln cums into Leni's throat, swallowing it. She removes her mouth and Lincoln cums onto her dress.)

Leni: "Lincoln! You got my dress all dirty!"

Lincoln: "Sorry, Leni."

Leni: (sighs) "It's okay. Looks like I won't be needing this anymore."

(Leni stands up and unzips her dress, showing her nude body.)

Lincoln: (thinking) "She wasn't wearing underwear all this time?!?"

Leni: "Time for you to lick me."

(Leni spreads her vagina open, as Lincoln gets to work on it. He begins licking her clitoris and her pussy.)

Leni: "That's it. Lick me all around."

(Lincoln continues to lick into Leni until she cums all over Lincoln's face and hair.)

Lincoln: "My hair!"

Leni: "Kind of serves you right for cumming on my dress."

(Leni shoves her butt into Lincoln's face, who squeezes it. Lincoln trips Leni's leg, causing her anus to land directly on Lincoln's penis.)

Leni: (thinking) "OOHH!! Damn, he's more dirty than me!"

(As Lincoln is pounding Leni anal style, he goes faster than before. He cums into Leni's anus as he removes his penis from it. He pushes a tired Leni onto her side.)

Leni: "Finally, he's done." (notices) "Wait, what the hell is he doing?!"

(Lincoln then slides his penis into Leni's pussy, causing her to scream. He clings into her sister's breast and pushing his penis all the way into Leni's womb.)

Leni: (in her mind) "Are you fucking kidding me?! He's scissoring me right now!"

(Lincoln is scissoring Leni while he squeezing her breasts. Leni turns her head and smooches with Lincoln.)

Leni: (in her mind) "This is the best."

(Lincoln cums into Leni's pussy. He pulls it out as he lays on Leni's body, with his head in between Leni's breasts.)

Leni: "I love you, Linky."

Lincoln: "You too, Leni."

(However, what Lincoln and Leni didn't know is that Lori was watching them.)

Lori: "Oh, that's how she wants to play it, huh?"

(It cuts to Lincoln watching TV again, he smells his armpits.)

Lincoln: "Oh, I need a shower."

(Lincoln goes to the bathroom to undress himself for his shower. Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Lori confronts Leni.)

Lori: "Now you listen here, Leni. I know you're not trying to seduce Lincy with some awful green dress!"

Leni: "AWFUL?! How about you and your gothic lap dance to Linky! You dance like a Phillipino hooker!"

Lori: "Oh, you wanna go there, Leni?!"

Leni: "Yeah, I do! (sighs) Lori, what are we doing?"

Lori: "We're fighting over Lincoln again."

Leni: "Yeah, we should not fight over him again."

Lori: "Agreed. (smiles) I saw him go into the shower. (half-lidded) How about some soap-sliding action?"

Leni: "Hell yeah!"

(It cuts to Lincoln taking his shower, he reaches for the shampoo. The door opens to reveal both Lori and Leni wearing nothing but bathrobes.)

Lincoln: "Hey, girls. What's up?"

Leni: "Is there room for two more?"

Lincoln: "Sure thing!"

(Lori and Leni discard their bathrobes as they hop in the shower to embrace their brother. Leni begins washing Lincoln's back while Lori rubs Lincoln's cock. Both of them use soap.)

Lincoln: "You guys are so naughty."

Leni: "Yeah, we finally share the shower together."

Lori: "Let me double rub it."

(Lori uses both hands to rub Lincoln's cock while Leni still makes out with Lincoln putting her tongue into his mouth.)

Lori: "Time to suck on that cock."

(Lori gets down on her knees to begin sucking Lincoln's nectar from hi cock while Leni is kissing Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "This is the best."

Leni: "Hey, I got an idea. Linky, lie on the floor."

(Lincoln lies on the floor as Leni turns off the shower. Leni shoves her pussy into Lincoln's mouth while Lori continues her blowjob.)

Lori: "I'm gonna make you cum until you die."

Lincoln: "Whoa, let's not go crazy, Lori."

(Lincoln shoots a load into Lori's throat as Leni shoots her load into Lincoln's mouth.)

Lincoln: "It seems I'm still dirty."

Lori: "Now, I have an idea."

(Lori lies on her back as she spread her legs open to reveal her vagina, she grabs a bottle of soap and pours it all over her body. She signals Lincoln to slide his dick into her pussy.)

Lincoln: "Oh, now I see."

(Lincoln slides his dick into Lori's pussy as he lays on his oldest sister's soapy body. Lori nods to Leni.)

Lori: "You're up, Leni."

(Leni nods to Leni, who pours soap all over her body as she lay on Lincoln's back, making Lincoln in the middle of a sister sandwich. Lori and Leni both rub their bodies on Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "This is the best idea ever."

Lori: "Buckle up, cause you're going for a ride."

(Lori and Leni both move their bodies faster as Lincoln moans happily. The three of them triple cum all over each other.)

Lincoln: "That was the best shower I've ever had in my entire life."

(In the bedroom, Lincoln is resting his head on Leni's lap while she's holding his head in place with Lori rubbing the tip of his penis.)

Lincoln: "So, how long we've got until we leave this cabin?"

Lori: "We're going home tomorrow, sadly."

Leni: "Aw, man. But I really love it here."

Lori: (smiles) "Hey, but that doesn't mean we can still have fun with each other."

Leni: "So, let's make the most of it!"

(The three share a high five with each other.)

Lori: "Let's get some sleep."

(Lincoln gets into the bed as Lori on his right and Leni on his left.)


	28. Chapter 28

THE NEXT MORNING...

(Lincoln wakes up to his throbbing cock and his two gorgeous sisters.)

Lincoln: "What a great night's sleep."

(Lincoln see's both Lori and Leni are still asleep, he looks down to see their clothes are all scattered on the floor.)

Lincoln: "Huh. It seems that they want me early."

(However, a sleeping Leni grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it closer to her breasts.)

Leni: (mumbling) "Yeah, yummy, yummy, yummy…"

Lincoln: "I don't know what's going on, but I might as well make the most of it…"

(However, Leni moves as she gets up, yawning.)

Leni: "Morning, Linky."

Lincoln: "Morning, Leni. You wanted me early again?"

Leni: "I just love using you as a hug pillow."

Lincoln: "So, this is what you want?"

(Leni then gets on all fours and crawls until she's above Lincoln's body.)

Leni: (in a seductive voice) "Linky-cakes, we still got some time before Lori wakes up. You think something sexy will deeply communicate with our love?" (kisses Lincoln)

Lincoln: "I'm almost a man… (under his breath) "in seven years, so I'm ready."

Leni: "Wanna come at me? It should be only you and I."

(A record scratch is heard, they turn their heads to...)

Lori: "Not if I have anything to say about it."

(Lori immediately throws a pillow at Leni, knocking her off the bed.)

Lincoln: "Why'd you do that?!"

Lori: "Because, my dear Linc… The oldest go first."

Leni: (mad) "Bull shit!"

(Leni gets up, rubbing her head, she retaliated by knocking Lori to the ground with a pillow as well.)

Leni: "First come, first serve, Lori." (to Lincoln) "Now where were we?"

(Lori gets back up on the bed, she stands up.)

Lori: "Who do you think you are?!"

(Leni stands up as well.)

Leni: "I'm trying to have some fun with Linky!"

Lori: "Now listen here! I'm older and I had him first, Leni! He's my Lincy!"

Leni: "That doesn't mean anything! I'm more sweet and pure-hearted! He's mine!"

Lincoln: "Um… girls…"

Lori: "Cram it, Lincy!"

Leni: "Don't talk to him that way!"

Lincoln: "Girls…"

(Despite Lincoln's pleas, the girls are still arguing. Then, Lori grabs Lincoln's left hand and place it on one of her breasts.)

Lori: (taunting) "C'mon, Leni, like if you can do this! He likes my breasts, and bigger is better!"

(Leni grabs Lincoln's right hand and place it on one of her breasts.)

Leni: "He love my breasts as well, Lori! So what if they're smaller than yours?!"

(They rub Lincoln's hands on their boobs so he can feel which one was better.)

Lincoln: "Girls, please!"

Lori: "Let's see what Lincoln got to say!"

Leni:"Fine by me!"

Lori and Leni: (both stern) "Whose breasts are better?!"

Lincoln: (not wanting to upset either of them) "Um, I like them both…"

Leni and Lori: "Be honest." (narrow their eyes) Verbally honest."

Lincoln: "Okay, okay! Well, part of me like Lori's..."

Lori: "Ha!"

Lincoln: "And another says Leni."

Leni: "Ha!"

Lincoln: "I like them both, okay?!"

Lori: "Wrong answer, Linc."

Leni: "Totes wrong answer, Link."

(Then, both sisters grabs Lincoln's other hand and place them on their vaginas.)

Lori: "Now, who's pussy is better?"

Lincoln: "Oh, come on! This is unfair! To me!"

Leni: "Who has better pussy, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Um, both? (in his head) "What kind of fucking question is this?"

(Suddenly, he felt something rubbing his shaft. He looks down to see both Leni and Lori using their feet to rub their brother's shaft.)

Lincoln: (in his head) "These girls are so arrogant!"

Lorii: "You might wanna quit now, Leni! Lincy-poo loves me!"

Leni: "I'm not quitting, Lori! Linky-cakes loves me more!"

(Then, Leni then eases herself into Lincoln's shaft.)

Leni: "You see, Lori. He loves my insides."

Lincoln: "Girls, I've had-!"

(Before Lincoln finishes, Lori shoves her pussy into his mouth, silencing him.)

Lori: "My insides are tastier. Isn't that right, Linky?"

Lincoln: "Girls, please stop it!"

(Unfortunately, the girls wouldn't listen until Lincoln gives them an answer.)

Lori: "I knew you were always a dumb bitch, Leni!"

Leni: "And you were always a selfish skank, Lori!"

Lincoln: "ENOUGH!"

(Lincoln pushes both Lori and Leni off of him as they crash on the floor.)

Lori: "What the hell? What's your problem?"

Lincoln: "I have a problem? You and Leni are the problem! You two are fighting over me yet again!"

Leni: "Just had to hog Linky all to yourself, huh, skank?"

Lori: "I wouldn't have if you weren't trying to sneak morning wood in bed."

Lincoln: "Knock it off! Both of you are at fault! You promised that you won't get me hurt like this because of your arguing, and the last time I got attacked by a FUCKING BEAR!!!!"

(Lincoln pants heavily. His face turned red as he runs out of the room.)

Lincoln: "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…" (leaves bedroom)

Lori: "Lincoln, wait." (to Leni) "Come on, Leni."

(The sisters follow Lincoln, as he walks off.)

Leni and Lori: "Lincoln!"

Lincoln: "Girls…" (stuttering) "I-I-I'm sorry for my o-outburst."

Lori: "No, Lincoln. We're the ones who should be sorry."

Lincoln: "I never yell at anyone like that."

Leni: (tries to comfort Lincoln) "Come on. We'll make you some cocoa."

Lincoln: "OK."

(It cuts to the siblings on the couch. Lincoln is holding a mug and looking down on the ground while Leni is rubbing his back and Lori is wrapping a blanket around him.)

Leni: "You feeling better?"

Lincoln: "A little bit, Leni. Damn it."

Lori: "What is it?"

Lincoln: "It's how you two've been bickering and how I shouted at you."

Lori: "It's alright. Sometimes, people get literally carried away."

Leni: "We all did get carried away."

Lincoln: "Sorry that I snapped at you, girls."

Leni: "And we're sorry for fighting over you."

Lori: "And we'll always find a way to share you, Linky."

Leni: "And how."

Lincoln: "Whaddaya girls say we go out with a bang?"

Lori: "A big bang."

Leni: "Bazinga!"

(Lincoln and Lori stare at Leni.)

Leni: "You guys ever heard of The Big Bang Theory? That sitcom?"

Lori: "Anyway, let's make our last cabin day count."

Lincoln, Lori, and Leni: (eager) "Yeah!"

(The trio all toss their clothes away until they're in the buff.)

Lori: "What's first?"

Lincoln: "Sauna?"

Leni and Lori: "Sauna."

(It cuts to the three of them are making out in the sauna and fondling with each other's privates.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna miss this sauna. This warm heat is really relaxing my body."

Leni: "Totes agreed. Can we raise the heat up?"

Lori: "On it."

(Loti shovels coal into the fireplace, increasing the sauna's heat.)

Lincoln: "Much better."

(Lincoln then makes out with both Lori and Leni in the sauna. Next, the three of them are taking a cold bath together.)

Lincoln: "Aaah. It's cold."

Leni: "A warm sauna calls for a cool bath."

Lincoln: (chuckles) "First time I take a cold bath."

(Lori grabs Lincoln's head and pushes it into her bosom.)

Lori: "Let's get more comfortable."

Leni: "Same here." (rubs Lincoln's shaft with both hands)

(Lincoln gropes Lori's boobs while she is rubbing the tip of Lincoln's shaft with Leni.)

Lori: "Ever since I laid eyes on your weiner, I always wanted to rub it."

Leni: "And I want to suck it."

(It shows the three of them out of the tub. Lori is sitting on the tub's edge while Lincoln is on his knees, gripping Lori's legs and licking her pussy while Leni is sucking away on her brother's shaft.)

Lori: "What's wrong? Savor the taste in your mouth."

(Lincoln licks more of Lori's pussy.)

Leni: "You're so cute, Linky."

Lori: "If you don't make me cum, I'm punishing you."

Lincoln: "What are you gonna do? Kiss me again?"

Lori: "I'll punish you. For real."

(Lincoln gulps in nervousness.)

Leni: "You're close to cumming."

(Lincoln licks Lori's pussy faster, causing her to squeal. Leni sucks on Lincoln much faster than before. He cums into Leni's throat. Now it shows them sitting on the floor, panting.)

Lori: "I'll let it slide for now."

Leni: "You're still hard, Linky."

(Leni then picks Lincoln up until he is standing, she moves to Lincoln's shaft and rubs her breasts in between it. Lori looks at them and joins in with it.)

Lincoln: "This is the best titfuck ever."

Lori: "How about a dip in the hot tub?"

Leni: "Hell yeah."

(In the cellar, Lori and Leni get into the tub.)

Leni: "Come and join us."

(Lincoln joins in, folding his arms back.)

Lincoln: "This is life."

Leni: "Let's turn it up."

(Leni turns on the bubble filter in the tub.)

Lincoln: "Oh yeah."

(He lowers his hands down into the hot tub, he is fingering both of his sisters' pussies.)

Lori: "Mmm… These bubbles are nice, but I literally love being played with more."

Lincoln: "Then, boy are you gonna love what's coming up next."

(Then, it cuts to the siblings having sex in the outdoor bath. Lincoln is scissoring Lori while Leni is making out with him.)

Leni: "I want to explore your mouth a little more."

(Leni pulls Lincoln in closer by the neck so their tongues are deeper inside each other.)

Leni: (muffled) "That's more like it."

Lori: "Can you do my butt now, Linky? It wants your log too."

Lincoln: "Of course. I can't forget about you too, Lori."

(Lincoln removes his penis out of Lori's pussy and rams it into her anus.)

Lori: "YEAH! Fuck my ass!"

(Lincoln pounds Lori's ass furiously while he is making out with Leni profoundly.)

Lori: "Faster, faster!"

(Lincoln thrusts as deep as he could before shooting into Lori's butt.)

Lori: "Great job… kid…." (collapses on the floor) "You can go after you do Leni."

(Lori fingers her cum-leaking butthole, and licks up the semen.)

Leni: "My turn now, sweetie."

Lincoln: "You got it, boss! One pussy pounding, coming right up!"

(Lincoln rams his penis into Leni's pussy.)

Leni: "Wait, there's something new I want to try out."

(Leni pulls Lincoln's dick out and goes into a handstand.)

Lincoln: "A handstand?"

Leni: "Don't just stand there. You're supposed to be fucking my pussy."

Lincoln: "Oooh, now I get it."

(Lincoln slaps his dick on Leni's pussy lips, making her bite her lip in anticipation. Then, he eases into her and holds her legs to keep her steady.)

Leni: "Ready?"

Lincoln: "Ready. Don't let the blood rush through your head."

(Lincoln thrusts into Leni's pussy, as her boobs swing around in front of her face.)

Leni: "Yeah, keep going!"

Lincoln: "This position is actually fun. Let's pick up the pace."

(Lincoln thrusts even faster and deeper, even going all the way into her womb. Once Lincoln's penis completely touches Leni's womb...)

Leni: (moans out loud) "You hit the spot, Linky!"

(Lincoln then moves his meter to feel some of Leni's womb more.)

Leni: "Cum already!"

Lincoln: "I'm trying!"

(Once Lincoln reaches the top of Leni's womb, he lets loose.)

Leni: "You can pull out now, Linc."

Lincoln: (grunts) "I can't. I think I went in too deep for my own good."

Lori: (fully recovered) "Oh, no… are you really stuck?"

Leni: "Uh oh. I mean, I know you love my insides, but how do we get unstuck?" (tries moving, but their privates are stuck)

Lincoln: "Lori, help us!"

Lori: "Okay, I will!"

(Lori grips Lincoln's hips and tries to tug him out of Leni.)

Lori: "One more tug!"

(Lori then pulls Lincoln so hard, not only his penis is out of Leni's pussy, he is sent flying into the water.)

Lori: "Lincoln!"

(Lori rushes over to the water to see Lincoln clutching his penis, which is spilling cum out of it. She carries Lincoln.)

Lori: "Are you alright?"

Lincoln: "I'm okay, Lori. Leni, what about you?"

Leni: (on the floor) "Right as rain."

(Now, it cuts to the last place for the siblings to enjoy: the hot springs.)

Lori: "And here we have the best for last."

(The trio step in the springs. Lincoln gets a playful idea, he splashes some water at Lori and Leni.)

Lori: (mischievous) "So, that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

(Lori splashes water at Lincoln back. Leni does the same to Lori. Now they're having a splash fight with each other.)

Lincoln: "Take this, Leni!" (splashes at her)

Leni: "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!"

(The three continue to splash each other. Lincoln decides to get out of the tub.)

Lincoln: "One last bang until we go."

(Lori and Leni get out of the water.)

Lori: "Sweet! But this time, I'm doing something new."

Lincoln: "So, what do you have in mind?"

(Lori stands right on the rim of the springs and leans forward.)

Lori: "Grab my arms and pull on them."

(Lincoln does so.)

Lincoln: "What now, sis?"

Lori: "Put your thing in me and don't let me fall in the water."

Lincoln: "Okay."

(Lincoln puts his thing up to Lori's womb as he held on to her arms.)

Lincoln: "So, I thrust now?"

Lori: "Yeah."

(Lincoln begins thrusting into Lori.)

Lori: "Keep holding on to my arms!"

Lincoln: "I'm trying! This cave floor is too slippery!"

(All of a sudden, Lincoln felt something holding his ankles, he looks down to see Leni's holding down Lincoln's ankles to prevent him from slipping.)

Lincoln: "Thanks, Leni."

Leni: "No problem."

(Lincoln then continues to pound Lori until he hits Lori's womb.)

Lori: "Right there! Shoot your load inside me!"

(Lincoln hits the top of Lori's womb, he shoots his cum in there. He removes his dick from Lori's butt she licks her cum.)

Lori: "Tasty. Okay, now it's time to head back to the cabin to pack our stuff."

Lincoln: "Okay, let's head back, but we can't be seen in the nude like this."

Leni: "Oh!"

Lori: "Hmm…" (gets an idea) "Follow my lead, guys." (tiptoes towards the cave exit)

(Lori steps out of the cave with Lincoln and Leni. They head towards the foliage near the cave.)

Leni: (grabs Lincoln's wrist) "Come here for a sec."

Lincoln: "What is it?"

Leni: "Cling on my body."

Lincoln: "OK?"

Leni: "I know. Just put your dick in my womb, and I'll carry."

Lincoln: "Huh, Lori did the same thing and she was wincing from the snow."

Leni: "That's funny." (laughs)

Lori: (growls) "That was not funny! (gets an idea) Wait, I got an even better idea. (grabs Lincoln) How about we push our bodies together while Lincoln's in the middle. "

Leni: "Hmm… Okay!"

(Lori grabs Lincoln as he clings to her body. Leni then pushes her body onto Lincoln's back, squeezing him into both of his sisters' bodies like an ice cream sandwich. He wraps his arms around Lori's back and his legs around Leni's butt.)

Lincoln: "Let's go."

(Lori and Leni both step out of the cave as they walk the path back to the cabin. They reach the cabin door.)

Leni: "Finally."

(The three of them all walk inside the cabin as they head to their room to get dressed.)


	29. Chapter 29

(The three of them are now packing their stuff so they can go home.)

Lincoln: "You know, this vacation has been a success in my book. First Lori wanted to do me many years ago, and now Leni's joining in on the fun. This is gonna be awesome."

Lori; "This was literally the best vacation ever."

Leni: "Totes agreed." (touches Lincoln's nethers) "And I can't wait for all the sex we'll have in the future."

Lincoln: "Same here." (touches Leni's butt)

Lori: (touches Lincoln's cheek) "Agreed." (to Leni) "Oh, and thanks for bringing extra clothes for us."

Leni: "You're welcome."

(The siblings close their luggage bags up and leave the cabin, as they load their things into the van.)

Lori: "Hey, let's head to Roger's before we go."

Leni: "Sure."

(Lincoln, Lori, and Leni walk over to Roger's cabin as Lori knocks on the door. He answers.)

Roger: "Ah, the Louds? What can I help you with this time?"

Lori: "Oh, it's nothing. We just wanna say thanks for everything you've done for us."

Roger: "Don't mention it." (tips his hat)

Lincoln: "So... this is goodbye, Roger."

Roger: "I'm gonna miss you guys. We'll meet again."

Lori: "Yeah!"

Leni: "Well, see ya later, alligator."

Roger: "In a while, crocodile."

(Roger and Leni shares a laugh with each other as they exit out of his cabin.)

Lincoln: "I'm gonna miss him, girls."

Lori: "It's alright. Better head home before it gets dark."

Leni: "I'm gonna miss this cabin. We had some fucking good times with each other."

Lori: "Good one, Leni."

Lincoln: "Okay, we got everything. Come on, let's go back home."

(Lincoln, Lori, and Leni put the last of their luggage into the van. Lori gets into the driver's seat while Leni is sitting in the passenger seat with Lincoln in her lap.)

Leni: "You're comfortable like this?"

Lincoln: "Hell yeah."

(Lori drives away from the cabin as they head back to their non-snow filled town known as Royal Woods.)


	30. Chapter 30

(The three drive back to the Loud house.)

Lincoln: "Finally, we're back home."

(In the house, Lynn is watching TV in the living room, she notices the van parked in the driveway.)

Lynn: (calls her family) "Hey, the guys are back!"

(The other members of the family run outside to greet the three siblings.)

Lynn Sr.: "Welcome back, you guys!"

Lincoln: "Hey, Dad!"

Lola: "It's great to see you guys again!"

Luna: "I'm actually jealous you three went to a snow cabin."

Lori: "Don't be jealous, Luna. We'll be sure to let you come along next time."

Lynn: "So, what'd you guys do?"

Lincoln: (nervous) "Umm… well, you see…"

Leni: (puts her hand over Lincoln's mouth) "Well, we had a really fun time with each other."

Lori: "We had snowball fights, long walks, hot chocolate, you know, stuff to do at a snow cabin." (winks at Leni and Lincoln.)

Rita: "Okay, I'm glad you guys had a great time."

Lincoln: "Thanks, Mom."

(As everybody went into the house, Lincoln, Lori, and Leni are settling back in their rooms. Lincoln comes into Lori's room.)

Lincoln: "Hey, guys."

Leni and Lori: "Hey, Lincoln."

Lincoln: "I had a really great time. Lori, thanks for taking me. Oh, and for letting Leni tag along as well."

Lori: "No problem."

Lincoln: "I'd wonder what would happen if everybody knew about our secret love life."

Lori: "They'll probably join in as well."

Leni: "The younger ones…. Kinda weak."

(The three shares a laugh. It cuts to later at nighttime, Lincoln is taking a bubble bath with scented candles and the lights turned off.)

Lincoln: "Aw, this is the life back home."

(Lincoln hears a knock on the door.)

Lincoln: "Occupied!"

Leni: "Linky, it's us."

Lincoln; "Oh, then come on in."

(The door opens to show it's Lori and Leni, wearing bathrobes.)

Leni: "Is there room for two more?"

Lincoln: "If you come at me."

Lori: "Excellent answer."

(Lori closes and locks the door. She and Leni remove their bathrobes, tossing them on the floor. They get into the tub as they hungrily make out with Lincoln.)

Lincoln: "I love you girls so much."

Lori: "We love you too."

(Lincoln is sitting at one end of the tub, grabbing on Leni's ass while she is licking Lori's pussy away.)

Leni: "Damn, he's hard already. Let me take over."

Lori: (holding Lincoln's waist) "I'll hold him while you put it in."

(Leni then connects her vagina to Lincoln's penis as the latter holds the former's butt in place and Leni grips on Lincoln's shoulders.)

Leni: "Let's go."

(Lincoln thrusts into Leni as Lori is fingering her pussy from watching them.)

Leni "The soap makes it better sliding in and out!"

Lincoln: "Agreed!"

Lori: "Try not to make too much noise, you guys. We don't want to draw any attention."

(As Lori said that, Lincoln and Leni both shoot their loads into each other.)

Lori: "My turn. But this time, put it in my anus."

(Lincoln nods to Lori as he puts his log into Lori's anus. He goes into Lori quickly while Leni is making out with Lincoln.)

Lori: "Yeah, pound me good!"

(All of a sudden, they hear a door knock.)

Lynn: "Who's there?!"

Lincoln: (whispers) "Oh, crap! It's Lynn!"

Lori: "Keep it down. I got this!" (yells) "Who's there?!"

Lynn: "Hey, Lori, are you done yet?! I gotta use it!"

Lori: "Lynn, go away! I'm in the shower!"

Lynn: "I heard other voices! Let me in!"

Lori: "I said go away or I'll POUND YOU IN THE GROUND!!!"

Lynn: (groans) "Fine!" (walks off angrily)

Leni: "Come on, let's head to Linky's room."

(It cuts to Lincoln's room where he, Leni, and Lori are having sex on the floor. Lori is riding Lincoln while Leni puts her pussy into Lincoln's mouth. They moan with their mouths covered so no one else wakes up.)

Lincoln: (muffled) "I'm close to cumming!"

Lori: (muffled) "Okay, let's wrap this up!"

(Everyone goes faster with lovemaking as they triple cum for one last time.)

Lincoln: "That was great, babes. I love you."

Lori and Leni: "We love you too, Boo-Boo Bear."

(Lori, Lincoln, and Leni all make out with each as they hop into bed with Lincoln in the middle, Lori on the left, and Leni on the right as they go to sleep for more future lovemaking to come.)

THE END


End file.
